One week
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura,Itachi,& Neji are the first,second,and third in command of ANBU and also Teammates. Sakura is given a mission and one week to either marry someone in Konoha or marry the Kazekage Gaara and move to Suna. The question is who to chose. Non-massacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Man I hate that I really have too many ideas in my head. So here goes most likely another random one-shot. I always wanted to try a Non-massacre fic but never got the chance so here goes trying!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**Chapter one:**

Sakura Haruno ANBU and top Medic nin. Haruno Sakura Eighteen years old and third in command of ANBU. Sakura Haruno nick named, The pink death.

Sakura spent more time in the hospitals then on missions, but when on missions she was sent with the best of the best to act as their medic. She wasn't merely back up, oh no. She was as dangerous as Konoha's best. And Konoha's best included her.

After training with the Hokage Tsunade, she gained more power then ever thought possible to her old Sensei Kakashi, and teammates Naruto, and Sasuke. Everyone was impressed with her thus far. There were few better then her and the ones that were, she could name on one hand.

She was like candy with a beautiful wrapper, and a poisonous filling.

Sakura was deadly, but her smile could attract anyone with eyes. She is beautiful and she is sexy. She can bring you to your knees with just a look, but Sakura Haruno was sweet all the same. She was named Konoha's sweet heart five years in a row and she had won hands down. She was lovely, but she had a tempter that her teammates had to control.** ( No not Sasuke and Naruto, I think they make it worse.)**

Sakura was not invincible, but she was talented and she was special. She was the most desired Kunoichi in the fire nation and everyone knew it, everyone but her.

**XXX**

" Naruto get off the roof." Sakura said shaking her head. Naruto Uzumaki made a face at Sasuke. Sasuke glowered back.

" Not until Teme does!" Sakura's anger flared, but she settled it with a calming breath.

" Sasuke. Will you act your age?" Sasuke looked down at his ex-teammate and frowned at her. They rarely saw her anymore. She lived alone, orphaned at age sixteen when her parents were killed in the great Shinobi war, though she was never home.

" Sasuke Uchiha don't make me call Mikoto!" Sasuke flinched at his mothers name. He glared down at the ANBU. He couldn't believe she was in ANBU at her rank right behind the Hyuuga and his own brother. It was Naruto's fault he was Jounin and not ANBU!

" Don't you dare." He said jumping down off the roof to land in front of her and Kakashi their old sensei. Kakashi patted her head as he usually did when she did a good job. He was like a father figure in a way to her. Naruto followed Sasuke down grinning from ear to ear at the pink haired beauty. She wore her Medic lab coat and her hair pulled up. She was just off from a shift at the hospital.

" Yes! I won thank you Sakura-chan! Hey where's Neji?" Current second in command of ANBU the Hyuuga was usually seen around with her. They being the third and second ranked trained together most of the time. Neji usually just stuck close together with her though if asked he would say she followed him around. Sakura knew he just wanted out of the estate, away from the main branch. She also knew Itachi was the same wanting to get away from home as much as possible with the elders of their clans constantly bothering them. Sakura was grouped with them not minding being the person they clung to as their partner, their teammate. She had a place to live alone and she didn't mind them coming over if they needed away.

Itachi though had more things to do then Neji so he did not stick to Sakura as much as Neji, though who knew if he even wanted to follow her around at all.

" At a meeting with the branch. Is dinner alright instead of lunch? I know I said lunch but I really am in a hurry. I wouldn't have even wasted this time had Tsunade not begged me to get the two of you baka's off the roof of the Hokage building." Sakura said shaking her head.

" Dinner is great Sakura-chan as long as I still get RAMEN!" Naruto shouted pounding a fist in the air. Sakura smirked slightly.

" Eh who knows it's Neji's turn to cook tonight." Naruto paled. Sasuke paled and Kakashi escaped. She smirked evilly. Neji's cooking was terrible. It was one of the few things he was bad at, thus why she had him cook their meals every other night so he could get better. She was helping him but the Hyuuga could not pick this one thing up like all the other things he could so easily.

" AW Why?" Naruto shouted as Sakura ignored that and waved over her shoulder as she turned and poofed away. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke frowned at the place she had disappeared to.

" Don't you think it's weird that The Hyuuga spends so much time with Sakura at her house and everything?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

" He's apart of her team now. Neji's clingy or so bushy brows said." Naruto said shrugging again with no worry. Sasuke however wondered if anything else was going on between the two. Neji was almost always with her and he stayed the night at her house all the time and no one but him thought that was odd?

" Besides it's not like your brother isn't over her place either all the time." Sasuke frown, well yes that was true, but his Ani never spent the night there that he knew. Though it wasn't like he spied on his brother to find out where he went through out the night or whatever.

" It's not like when we were team seven that she let us spend the night or cook at her house." Sasuke said proving his point. Naruto shrugged again.

" We can't cook either, plus it's not like we asked to ever go spend the night and Sakura never let me since she said I was a perverted baka who only wanted in her bed which was true anyway but still, plus you parents wouldn't let you stay at a girls house." Which is why Sasuke found it odd that they allowed Itachi to go to Sakura's place all the time and didn't the Hyuuga have parents or even an Uncle to object to that?

" Why are you so curious about it anyway you jealous since Sakura-chan isn't spending time with us anymore?" Naruto asked truthfully wondering. Sasuke snorted.

" Yeah right." Yet he wondered if it was true, maybe he was just jealous of how strong she had become and how well his parents treated her compared to his fathers disappointment in him. His own mother took Sakura in as if she were her own daughter which Sasuke saw as really weird, in no way could he see her as his sister. Not when she would be the older sister. He shuttered that would be hell.

Naruto slapped him on the back.

" Come on teme I'm hungry. Lets get some good food before we have to eat Neji's slop." Naruto said and Sasuke agreed to that.

" Your always hungry dobe." Naruto grinned.

**XXXX**

"Sakura stop pulling it! Your going to make it hard if you keep doing it that way." Is what they heard out of the kitchen from Neji's mouth as they all sat in the living room waiting for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were beat red as they strained to hear more from the kitchen. Kakashi was looking to the kitchen curiously, and Sai shook his head as he tried to concentrate on his art work.

" Sakura your doing it wrong! Stop touching it! Sakura now look what you did it's all over me now!" Naruto caught flame and Sasuke stood shocked. What was going on in there?

**XXX**

" Neji give me it." Neji glared at her as she stuck her hand out for the bread dough. He made a face.

" You said it was my turn to cook and I will." She pinched his cheek.

" Don't pout Neji I'll let you cook but I don't want Naruto passing out again from food poisoning. Which I have yet to find out if it was on purpose or not that you almost killed him." Neji glared at the dough she was pulling out of his hand.

She began to kneed the dough hard in her hands like she was trying to crush the bread dough into submission. She began pulling it like taffy.

" Sakura stop pulling it! Your going to make it hard if you keep doing it that way." He said trying to take the dough back, but she glared at him. He frowned and glared back. He took the bread dough from her.

" Sakura your doing it wrong. Stop touching it." He command as she leaned over to take it back. She paused and then grabbed it and yanked. The dough slipped from both their hands and landed with a splat on the floor sending flour and dough onto both of them.

" Sakura now look what you did it's all over me now!" She glared and then smiled. He hated when she did that. It meant something terrible was going to happen to someone and Itachi wasn't here to keep her from doing it.

**XXXX**

The old team seven in the living room listened to grunts and huffs from the kitchen and wondered what was going on. Sasuke was ready to run in and see for himself surely they weren't doing _that _while they were all still here in the house. Right?

Suddenly Sakura appeared in the doorway scaring the crap out of them all with the bright cherry yet evil smile on her face along with flour and what looked like dough stuck on her cheek.

" Who wants Chinese?" They all heard a grunt from the kitchen in complaint to that, but they all nodded. Anything was better then dying from Neji's food.

**XXXX**

After everyone ate they went home except for Neji and Sakura and just outside Sasuke who was watching in a spying meet stalker sort of way. Sakura's house wasn't large. She had three small bedrooms one of which was her study where she kept all her scrolls and even some of Neji and Itachi's as well. The other room was her bed room and then the last room was where she kept all her parents belongings when she moved out of their house when they were killed. So Sasuke had to wonder where on earth Neji slept when there was no room. On the couch? Yet if his Ani stayed the night where did he then sleep she only had a cough and her bed. They didn't sleep_ with _her did they?

Sakura had made Neji clean up ' his ' mess in the kitchen while she went and showered off the dough and flour in her hair and on her skin. She was out and ready for sleep minutes later. She wore one of Itachi's black shirts with the Uchiha crest on the back, and her usual black shorts. The shirt hit her at mid-thigh not much higher then her shorts.

Neji mumbled at her as he took his turn in the shower and she went and grabbed him some clothes out of the closet. He was in the shower we she set the clothes on the sink and left. The window was open letting in the cool night breeze as she pulled out a medic scroll and sat almost delicately on the edge of the bed. Her pink hair still wet from her shower.

Outside Sasuke frowned. Why did they share a bathroom like that so casually? And why did she walk into the bathroom with his clothes? Was he being paranoid? Was there really anything more going on here? Did it really matter since they all were eighteen or older?

He continued to spy on his old teammate and the Hyuuga as she read and he finally came out of the shower clothed in long black pants and nothing more. He was drying his brown hair with a black towel and he patted her on the head as he headed for the opposite side of her bed and pulled out a ninjutsu scroll from the bedside table's draw. He settled himself on her bed like he belonged there and read. They did so for hours until she yawned and put the scroll away. She crawled up into her bed and settled beside Neji she actually cuddled to his side and he tossed an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Neji wrapped that arm around her and let it rest on the inside of her thigh as if were a comfortable position.

So there was something going on between those two! He knew it! He had to tell Naruto! Why... he didn't know, but this was big news and he had no freaking life it seemed. He turned to do just that when he was caught by an ANBU. He yelped scared for a second before he realized it was his elder brother then of course he was really scared. Though he didn't show it.

" Oh...Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke said casually as if he wasn't just spying on Sakura and her lover. Itachi looked at Sasuke and frowned at him.

" Mother is looking for you." He replied. Sasuke swallowed hard before running away. Itachi looked to the window Sasuke had been peaking into. Sakura was now standing in front of it with a small grin. He shook his head.

" I hope you at least gave him a show." Neji came up behind her and smirked. Itachi raised an eye brow.

" We did." Neji said as Sakura nodded. She stepped out of the way pulling Neji back so Itachi could enter the room. He patted her head as he walked to her bathroom.

Neji and Sakura stood at the partly opened bathroom door on either side of the door way, backs to the wall.

" So should we worry about anything Itachi?" Sakura asked crossing her arms under her large chest. Itachi started the water as his clothes hit the floor.

" I wouldn't think so. Of course there is always the matter of when I will marry and whom to. I'm sure you Hyuuga are dealing with the same problem." Sakura looked at Neji who nodded to Itachi's words. This was news to her.

" Why is it you two never tell me these things that are much too important to over look?" Neji made a face at her and Itachi chuckled softly in the bathroom that started to fog slightly up.

" That would be because it's not a problem yet. The clan has been asking me to find a worthy mate and marry for years now. I'm sure Hyuuga is going through similar things." Neji nodded again in agreement. She hated clans for that reason.

" So I understand why they would ask you Itachi, but why you Neji? I'm sure Haishi-sama wouldn't force you. Wouldn't he rather Hinata marry then or Hanabi?" Neji ran a hand over his eyes.

" Normally it would be Lady Hinata, but as you know she only wishes to marry the Uzumaki moron. Hanabi is much to young so the fate then slides to me the oldest and I am in ANBU as well. They take pride in me." Neji said admitting such things calmly. She was always amazed how people from clans could show such egotistic pride.

" So what are you going to do then? Should I be looking out for jealous fiancée now?" She asked not only to Neji, but also Itachi who was of course still in the bath. Neji made another face at her.

" I rather hope not. Haishi-sama would pick a woman for me with out me knowing, but I would hope he would have enough sense not to." Neji said shaking his head.

" You don't have to worry about me Sakura. Mother loves you must to much to want me to marry anyone but you." Sakura smiled. She dearly loved his mother even if his father was an idiot he had his moments. Shisui she wanted to smother with a pillow though. Itachi's cousin god help her she loved him to death but she couldn't stand him.

" I'm sure Sasuke would just love having me as a sister-in-law." Itachi's chuckle made her smile. Neji scoffed.

" Like he doesn't fawn over you already." Neji said rolling his eyes. She shrugged.

" Sasuke doesn't love me he's jealous. I spend so much time with his family and his Ani and also that I'm in the position he wants." Itachi finally ended his shower stepping out in a towel since he took nothing in with him. He walked to the closest and emerged moments later dressed in red pants with no shirt he used the towel to dry his hair.

" Your right he is jealous of you but it makes me wonder why he cares about what you and the Hyuuga were doing here." Sakura shrugged.

" Sasuke's always been weird." Itachi nodded and walked to the bathroom to get a brush to comb out his hair. He sat cross legged on her bed and glanced over the scroll Neji was reading earlier. Sakura padded over on bare feet and shut the window closing the curtain and turning off the light. Itachi grumbled at her for turning out his source of light.

" I have work tomorrow and I'm meeting your parents in the morning for breakfast, so stop complaining and get to sleep." Itachi sighed and Neji made a face.

" I am not sleeping next to the Uchiha again." Neji said crossing his arms over his bare chest. Itachi glanced at the Hyuuga.

" Your the one to kick in your sleep." Itachi shot back as Sakura sighed and moved to the middle of the large bed for both men to stop arguing. She hated sleeping in the middle squished between them. Itachi stole the blankets and Neji really did kick. Itachi smirked in victory and Neji smirked at also winning with out a fight.

Sakura had been on a team with the two of them for at least two years now. She was closer to these two then she had been her old team. Team seven. Not to say she ever forgot her old team she was just not willing to share a bed. Not with Naruto who drooled or Sasuke who was grabby to things not meant to be touched by someone not your husband and or lover. Besides they fought more then cats and dogs.

At least Neji and Itachi knew where they stood, and when to stand down. Sasuke and Naruto never learned that. Always had to prove they were the better man. Neji and Itachi fought on occasion but nothing like Sasuke and Naruto did every day. Besides the two only fought when alone never in public like her old team mates.

Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist in his sleep and pulled her closer breathing along the back of her neck while Neji entwined his legs with hers and put his hand in her hair that would become more tangled as they slept on through the night.

Naruto and Sasuke had been her boys, these two were more then team mates. They were her partners.

**End chapter:**

**Okay yes I'm sure you have question so ask away and don't be afraid to give me a good sized review people. I know you want me to update and I'm glad you love and or like my story but please say something more then that viva la review guys. I'd like to know what you honestly think. At least say something pertaining to the story. Like what you found funny, stupid, weird, whatever. **

**Moving on! Hope you liked the chapter and I guess this will be a series then not just a one shot I'm not even sure what this fic is really about other then that it is a Non-massacre fic. So bare with me and read if you'd like to read it. Not like I can force you or anything. :)**

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well isn't this weird. It's been a while since I wrote a new fic that is longer then a one-shot. So since I am just awesome I will actually write a few chapters of this fic before posting it just to see how it goes and what the freak it's going to be about and so that if I get blocked mentally on this fic I can still have chapters to post for a little while. Okay! So hope you liked last chapter here we go with this one!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto sorry guys ( er...girls) I know you want me to, but I don't. Sadly. **

**Chapter two:**

Sakura woke with Neji's face pressed into her hair with his hand tangled in it as she knew it would be. She had flipped around and was pressed against Itachi's chest. His arm across his hips and hand pressing her closer by way of her lower back. His chin was rested on the top of her head as he slept. He had moved up as Neji moved down so they were all in new positions.

She usually didn't wake first, but she knew she had to do something thus what woke her, though she didn't mind waking first. She thought on the day ahead of her, burning in Itachi and Neji's body heat. Finally she remembered. She stiffened and Itachi woke because of it. Neji as well.

" Whats wrong?" They asked together both with gruff voices husky from sleep. Neji activated his Byakugan looking for trouble. Itachi sighed and looked down at her as she looked up at him.

" How do we end up in such weird positions?" He asked with a small smirk. She laughed softly pressing her face into his bare chest. He squeezed her closer as he kissed the top of her head while Neji tried to work his hand out of her hair.

" Your late." Itachi said looking at the clock across the bed. She cursed.

" I know. Fugaku-san will kill me." Itachi chuckled softly so his chest rumbled as he did. She could feel in under her cheek.

" I'm sure mother won't let him." Itachi said as if that were reassuring.

**XXXX**

" Don't you think it's weird Kakashi?" Sasuke asked his old sensei. Kakashi lowered his prized book and locked eyes with Sasuke.

" Should you really care what Neji and Sakura do behind closed doors? You really wouldn't want to piss either one of them off." Kakashi wisely said. Sasuke knew it but still.

" But..." Sasuke said trying to find something to say and couldn't.

" If Sakura and Neji are okay with it, and the Hokage and Neji's family doesn't care why should we unless you have something your hiding. Like maybe feelings for Sakura or Neji?" Kakashi said with a grin. Sasuke blanched. Who would like Neji? Sakura had no taste in men. The Hyuuga was strong Sasuke would give him that, and props for being second in command of ANBU but still.

" Besides I thought I saw Sakura going to the Uchiha district earlier." Kakashi said and left him there. Sasuke made his way to his house. It wasn't unusual for Sakura to meet with his mother for breakfast but it was usual that he didn't know she was coming over. Usually his mother would be telling the whole village by now. She loved Sakura and was always happy when she came over.

**XXXX**

Mikoto smothered Sakura in a hug that was bear worthy as Sakura entered the house. Itachi tried not to laugh at the look on his fathers face. His father was looking at the clock on the wall then locked eyes with him. Itachi shrugged a little as if saying hey what can you do.

After the hello's were said they went to the dinning room and sat to eat breakfast. Mikoto sat in front of Sakura and Fugaku sat next to his wife in front of his son. Itachi was next to Sakura.

" How is work Sakura-chan? Lady Hokage isn't pushing you is she?" Mikoto asked. Sakura smiled.

" Of course she is, but that's fine. I'm use to it by now, besides she wouldn't push me if it wasn't necessary." Mikoto smiled. Fugaku grunted in some what approval.

" Have you reconsidered joining the Police force Itachi?" Fugaku asked his son. Itachi sighed.

" No. I am where I want to be." He squeezed Sakura's thigh under the table and she glanced at him. This was why Itachi stayed with her all the time, well not the only reason but a lot of it.

" Why not ask Sasuke?" Itachi suggested. Fugaku huffed and looked away in what Mikoto described to Sakura as his pout.

" Anyway lets not discuss such things over a meal. How was your day yesterday Itachi? Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked with a bright smile. Sakura grinned back and laid her hand on Itachi's. He upturned his hand and squeezed her fingers linking hands with her.

" Nothing special I would much rather to hear about your day yesterday mother." Itachi said and Sakura smiled nodding. Mikoto smiled and so she started about her day running into her cousin and then Naruto and Kakashi on her way home from shopping.

**XXX**

Sasuke tiptoed into his house sneaking to listen to what Sakura was talking about with his parents and was surprised to also see his brother as well next to her. Surprisingly with hands linked under the table. He swallowed his heart at the sight. What was going on? First Neji now his brother? What was Sakura doing? Was she two timing one or the other? Were they a three some?

" Sasuke you might as well just join us." Sakura said looking back at him as she interrupted Mikoto with a polite excuse me. Sasuke cursed her mentally as he was forced to walk in casually as if he hadn't been listening in or anything. He should obviously know better then try to sneak up on two ANBU and his parents.

He sat next to Sakura since if he sat next to his brother he was more then likely to be judged by his father, although he was sure his father would say something or another about also judging him with Sakura. Sakura smiled over at him and he nodded back being kicked by his mother under the table. He winced and forced a smile at Sakura who looked a little amused now.

Sasuke no matter how he looked at it, could clearly see Sakura's hand linked with Itachi's. It was clear as day maybe not to his parents but to him or anyone walking in it was.

" So Sakura-chan who are you going to marry. Sasuke or Itachi?" Sasuke choked on air and alarmed Sakura handed him her drink which he downed in attempt to be able to breath again which it helped. He looked up at his mother as if she were mad.

" I really want you in the family Sakura-chan, and Sasuke are you alright dear?" Sasuke choked a little more before shaking his head.

" What!" He gasped out. Sakura frowned at him. Itachi shook his head. Fugaku made a face.

" Dear." He said. She shook her head.

" No Fugaku. I want Sakura-chan in this family one way or another be it through Itachi, Sasuke, or heaven forbid Shisui." Sakura was the one to choke this time. Itachi patted her back while shaking his head again. What was he going to do with her and his brother. They had the same reactions just to different names.

" Oh come on Sakura-chan don't be shy. I see how you look at my nephew." Sakura flushed as Itachi and Sasuke looked at her at the same time.

" Dear I'm sure that look is one of loathing not admiration." Fugaku said hitting the nail on the head. Sakura looked relieved he said such not wanting to offend by saying she would rather smoother Shisui with a pillow then love.

" Shisui and I speak a lot that is true, but I wouldn't quite pull out a white gown Mikoto-san." Mikoto smiled almost revealed that was true.

" Then Sasuke or Itachi is it?" She grinned at Sakura.

" Mother please." Itachi said. Mikoto frowned.

" Sakura is my teammate, my third." Itachi said. Mikoto pouted as she realized the conversion on the matter was closed for the day.

Sasuke swallowed his lungs this time and looked to Itachi and Sakura. He almost had a heart attack, yet they sat so composed now. Of course Sakura looked panicked when his mother mentioned Shisui his cousin. He had never seen his cousin or Itachi's best friend with Sakura but that meant he wasn't watching her close enough.

**XXXX**

Her shift was brutal so far. She was forced to work an extra shift already and it would last until at least sometime in the morning. She sometimes hated being the top medic.

Speaking of the devil earlier had made him come faster it seemed to her. Shisui was her fifteen patient for the day and hopefully the last. He came in with broken bones and a few wounds from a mission but she wasn't worried he would die.

" Hell-o Saku-chan.." Shisui said with a grin. She shook her head.

" Only you would flirt while bleeding all over my table." She said walking in with his chart in hand. She would mend the bones as best as she could what she couldn't he would have to heal himself in time, and the wounds she could heal completely. He was already naked sitting there. She had told him countless time not to strip completely.

" Of course Saku-chan. I heard you want to marry me." She shook her head.

" No. Mikoto wanted to marry me off so I can come into the family. Your name was mentioned, but reluctantly so." Shisui frowned at her. She smiled. He shook his head.

" You should just give in to me. I'll make you happy Saku-chan." She smiled.

" You'll drive me mad." He smiled mischievously.

" That too."

**XXXX**

Day after day was remotely the same for the three ANBU partners. They lived, they did paper work, sometimes they returned home late, but over all they slept in the same bed together with Itachi and Neji on the outside and Sakura in the center between them. They never found it weird. They usually slept close on missions, they bathed together on missions, they undressed in front of each other, they sometimes used the bathroom in front of each other. They saw no difference in just living each day as if it were a mission as it was.

Sasuke however was going mad trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't know who to ask about this who to go to so finally he went to the one person he knew would understand.

" So do what do you think?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke in surprise. She hadn't know what had been going on between the three. Her amber eyes cooled.

" Knowing Sakura, Neji, and Itachi personally. This is not something sexual." Tsunade cleared Sasuke's mind and he relaxed but not for long.

" Then why are they so close, so touchy? It's weird." Sasuke admitted. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

" Uchiha Sasuke go watch some of the old teams like team Gai, team eight, and so forth you'll realize this behavior of the three is not odd nor is their closeness." With that cryptic message Sasuke left to tract down and stalk the other teams that had disbanded and moved on in life. He went first to find the lazy Genius Shikamaru who was fourth in command of ANBU and his team including Sasuke's ex fan girl Ino and the other teammate Chouji.

He found them all at a restaurant. Chouji sat in front of both Ino and Shikamaru, Chouji inhaled food and Shikamaru lazly ate while Ino picked at her food no doubt because of a 'diet '.

Sasuke watched them chat off and on and Ino would casually touch Shikamaru as she laughed and Shikamaru would smile. Chouji would pause to make a comment and Ino would laugh while she through a punch his way. Sasuke frowned and had enough of this team and went to see another to understand more.

He found the blue haired Hyuuga who had a crush on Naruto and her two team mates the dog boy Kiba and the bug boy Shino. They were training together even though they had all went their own ways as Ninja. They had a bond like he and his old team had, they still trained together when they could. Sakura had dinner with them and invited them over.

Shino's hands were in his pockets like Kiba's were and Hinata was in the middle, but all three of them brushed shoulders and didn't seem to mind. Kiba smiled ear from ear as Hinata blushed at no doubt a crude joke he made while Shino shook his head with a faint smile. Intimacy between the teams between teammate he could see it now. A certain level of where you were comfortable with them. People you spent years with.

He moved on again to the next team which was team Gai. Though Neji was like Sakura in not seeing his team much any more he made an effort and thus when Sasuke found team Gai there Neji was chatting away with Tenten and Lee. Neji made a face at something Lee said about Youth and then Lee challenged him and Tenten laughed at them both. Gai gave them a thumbs up at their youth and patted Tenten on the shoulder. Sasuke frowned. He'd seen enough it was time to leave.

He understood slightly. With your teammates old or current you had a level of comfort with them, but to share a shower, to share a bed? He didn't think so. To touch he got, but to do something like hold hands or cuddle in bed? That was much too much like lovers to him. He never did any of those things with Sakura and or Naruto never would with Naruto god help him if Naruto wanted to.

He had slept beside them for years on missions but they never lived together or shared a room or bed when they had the option not to. It made him uncomfortable to think of sleeping in a bed with Sakura snug against him it actually made him blush and shift his walk.

The level of intimacy between Neji, Sakura, and his Ani was much too high for just normal team behavior. No one would believe that or understand or _see _it like he did. He walked to the old training grounds to find his old team minus Sakura training today. Well Sai and Naruto were Kakashi was against a tree reading, but also gazing up at them to tract their fight.

He watched the fight with little interest. He realized with a start they were lacking what the other teams had. He frowned was it because they lacked their female team member? In all the teams he spied on they were all touching indirectly or not the female member. With Neji and Itachi they both never touched each other, but always Sakura. He frowned. Was the female member the key then? But even before Sakura left the team they never really all touched her. Actually he himself went out of his way not to. Naruto liked to touch her but she didn't always like him touching her. Sai never touched anyone out of combat. Kakashi touched her like Gai had Tenten but that was it.

What was that saying about his old team? Were they never a proper team? Had they never acted like one? Was that why he was so offended and or weirded out by how casual his Ani and the Hyuuga touched Sakura? What did that mean though? It wasn't like he could all of a sudden cure their lack of team skills they never had it even when they tried. Three of the members of the team him included fought with each other Sakura was mostly the peace maker and Kakashi too, but it shouldn't be this bad in a team. They were supposed to work in unison together, know what the other member thought with out having to speak, like Itachi and Sakura when he took her hand in comfort.

Sasuke glared at the two other members of the team. It wasn't just his fault they failed as a team. It wasn't his fault only that his father never saw him as anything worthy. It was that Dobe and that emotionless copy. They fought and made him fight along with them. They wouldn't know team work if it bit them on the back side.

So how was he going to fix it? Obviously the other two had to understand they weren't a team as well and then they of course needed the key of a team to work. The female to center around. With out her they were all just guys that were weird and touched one another. With her they could pass as a team. He scoffed. He wondered if this was worth anything, or if it was a waste of time. He had nothing better to do at the moment.

**XXXX**

Sai looked at Sasuke Uchiha with a blank face and blank eyes as Naruto gaped at the Uchiha with eyes wide and emotion leaking out.

" What! I wouldn't believe it if you didn't showed me. I can't believe it." Sasuke shook his head in frustration why was he bothering again?

" Are you saying that we are not a team?" Sai asked. Sasuke sighed.

" In a way yes. Look just follow you'll see what I mean." Sasuke said and thus showed them what being a true team was about. **( Pause...OMG That sounded so freaking wrong to me!)**

**XXXX**

Sakura was out to dinner with Neji, Itachi being held up with paper work. They ate in a restaurant popular for it's sweets. They were eating quietly enjoying the silence when suddenly someone slid beside Neji in the booth and someone slid in beside Sakura. They both paused in eating to look at Naruto and Sasuke who had slid in next to them. Naruto with Neji and Sasuke with Sakura. Sai made them scoot over and sat next to Naruto.

" What are you doing?" Neji asked offended as Naruto picked food off his place and ate it. He shoved the plate at him not wanting any more. Sakura looked to her old team curiously.

" What _are_ you guys doing here? Sasuke you hate sweet." He did hate sweets but still. Sasuke knew they had to test out the theory of how teams worked with their female teammate and she was never alone outside of work so they had to put the plan to motion Neji or not.

Sasuke almost hesitancy tossed an arm around her shoulder and leaned over to talk to her. She didn't flinch under his arm which was a good sign. She didn't look nervous just confused as to what he was doing. He spoke quickly over the noise of the place.

" Are you busy tomorrow? We'd like to train and maybe eat or something after words. Naruto complains we never see you any more." He said not wanting to sound creepy. Sakura smiled at him which did funny things to his heart, and so did being so close. He wondered if the plan was going to work with his treacherous body betraying him every time she was close.

" Sure that would be nice, but its off if we get a mission." She agreed and Naruto grinned brightly finishing off Neji's food. They both left leaving Sai behind who looked puzzled.

" Are you alright Sai?" Sakura asked reaching across the table and touching his hand. His entire arm heated. He frowned at her. Why did she touch him? Was this what it was like to be a team?

" I am." he said and stood walking away. Sakura looked to Neji who had a face of anger and relief at them being gone. Sakura smiled at him reassuringly and stood sitting beside him and pushing her plate over so they could share. He smiled at her.

**End chapter:**

**Yep weird as it's turning out I realize that I keep making Sasuke a part of the plot in a major way what the freak is wrong with me for doing that you may ask? Well could be because I don't like Sasuke much at all, though for some reason I hate him less when I write him verses anyone else writing him. I'm a weird person though that was realized years ago thankfully so enjoy the chapter when I actually post this and until then yeah hope this actually gets a plot and becomes interesting. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to write considering I cut my finger on yarn yes you heard me yarn I'm not even sure how it happened either evil blood sucking yarn. Anyway so I'm not sure how well I'll be able to write this with a cut finger so we will see. Anyway enjoy this weird crazy fic I have yet to name and have yet to find out why I'm writing it and what the freak it's even about! So yeah! Enjoy! And as a side note I had Surgery so it'll might be a while for new updates not this one because I can just post it this ones done, but the others may take longer guys sorry.  
**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Chapter three:**

Three ANBU knelt in front of the Hokage of the village. Tsunade's amber eyes fixed on the one in the middle. The white mask was striped with pink stripes. The ANBU next to that one had a white mask with red stripes and the one other, on other side lavender. Her top three ANBU. The pink hair, gave Sakura away, but that was what she wore the black cloak for with it's hood covering her hair. Itachi and Neji next to her wore black cloaks as well pulled up so only you could see their masks. Itachi's red striped and Neji's lavender striped.

They all looked more like Hunter-nin then ANBU at the moment but there was no helping it besides it was better people thought them Hunter-nin then ANBU.

" I have a mission for you three." Tsunade said folding her hands together and resting her chin on top of them. She stared at the three in front of her. She was proud of them of course, but worried. Especially about Sakura. Tsunade worried that there was too much pressure put on her.

The clans were after her as a potential for their sons, or heirs. Like the Hyuuga family and the Uchiha who were always coming to Tsunade with papers and so forth for Sakura to be put into a marriage of one of their members. It was tiring. Tsunade was sure that the Hyuuga and Uchiha acting as her partners never asked or told her of such qualms about such, but she also wondered if there was something between the two men and her favorite ANBU. She would wonder about it later now she had work for them.

" Your going to escort the current Kazekage here for his sisters wedding." In which she meant they were going to bring Gaara here to see Temari marry Shikamaru.

" You maybe wondering why the Kazekage is going to be escorted by Leaf ANBU and not their own Shinobi, well that would be because there is trouble in Sand and the Kaze only trusts you three to escort him here. Do not fail this mission." They agreed at once and disappeared in a poof.

Sand was being split apart and Tsunade wondered if Gaara didn't trust some of it's Shinobi thus why he asked for Sakura and Neji in particular. And of course with Neji and Sakura came Itachi. Gaara possibly couldn't need Konoha's best or three of them too boot, but Tsunade wasn't going to just send Sakura alone and Itachi asked to always be put on missions if it involved both his second and third.

**XXXX**

The three ANBU arrived in Sand in record time. They snuck into the Kazekage's building and appeared in front of the Kaze himself with Kankuro at his side. Kankuro stiffened but Gaara did not. Obviously Sunagakure was having troubles. Itachi stood in the middle this time. He knelt to the Kaze lowering his head. Being the Captain he was the one who addressed the Kazekage Gaara.

" Kazekage-sama we are here as requested." Gaara looked at the ANBU and then the two others kneeling further back together.

" Prove you are who you say you are." Kankuro commanded. Sakura and Neji stood together and removed their hoods. Kankuro relaxed when he saw Sakura's pink hair.

" Sakura-chan." Kankuro said relieved. Gaara nodded and she did as well.

" Are you having this much trouble here in Suna?" Sakura asked Gaara. He sighed and looked out the window as Itachi stood as well stepping back to be next to his two partners Neji and Sakura. He stood in the middle of course with Sakura to his left and Neji his right.

" Yes, but that is not anything to worry about. We'll leave tonight, so be close." Gaara said looking back at the ANBU. Neji and Sakura pulled their hoods up and they bowed and left in a poof. They went to a small Inn and settled there close to the Kaze's tower.

" We have a few hours to refresh ourselves and leave." Itachi said looking to Neji who closed the blinds while Sakura secured the room and then they removed their cloaks and masks.

" Should I scout the village?" Neji asked Itachi. Itachi frowned. That would be for the best after all, even though it wasn't any of their business if Suna had problems it wasn't their mission but Suna was their ally so Itachi nodded.

" Be ready to leave at any second." Neji nodded and poofed away while Sakura laid back on the bed. She crossed an arm over her face.

" Why is Sasuke stalking me?" Sakura asked. Itachi frowned. He had caught his little brother following her around more then once, but he didn't think it was stalking.

" Perhaps he is curious as to why I am near you so much." She sighed and removed her arm a little just enough to look over at him with jade eyes. He sigh as well.

" I am not sure." Itachi admitted and she groaned putting her arm back over her eyes.

" It's annoying and I think he's up to something." Itachi walked over and sat next to her he put a hand on her head.

" I will ask him when we return one way or another I will find out what he is doing following us." She nodded and removed her arm. He started down at her and she close her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" What do you think is going on here?" She asked. Itachi laid back beside her laying his arms over his stomach, she had hers in a similar position now.

" I don't know. Perhaps there is a breach in security or Suna is having problems in other ways." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Maybe she could get some sleep while they had a few hours to kill. She turned on her side and put her face to Itachi's chest. He relaxed and ran his hand down her arms in a comforting way that made her eyes droop. She loved that Itachi never had to ask what she wanted or Neji for that matter to know what she needed. They were her comfort. There were many things she had to worry about but it was times like this she put them out of her mind.

She must have dozed off because when she woke it was to Neji coming back to the room. Itachi was awake of course but for some reason she was more on top of him then when she fell asleep. She looked up to Itachi and he smirked at her.

" Should I be worried?" Neji asked as he shut the door behind him. She peaked over her shoulder at the Hyuuga and grinned.

" I wouldn't worry about it." She motioned for him to come over he did so sitting next to them as Sakura removed herself from the weird position.

" So notice anything?" Sakura said getting straight to business. Neji shrugged.

" Not really. There is a sense of stiffness to the village that wasn't here months ago but no one wanted to speak about anything." Itachi nodded. So something really was going on here then.

" We should leave to pick up the Kazekage now." Itachi said motioning to the fading light coming through the window shade. So the three put on their masks and cloaks and were off to see the Kazekage.** ( Why does that sound like something from the Wizard of Oz?)**

The trip back to Konoha was anything but short, and anything but pleasant. They encountered trouble after trouble almost every hour of the trip fighting constantly with someone or another. Most assassins and others rouge, and some even nin from enemy villages. All in all even the three ANBU were tired when they finally made it to Konoha and then up to the Hokage to report. They were scratched up well enough now and Sakura had healed the major wounds from fight after fight.

" There is obviously something going on the Kazekage is not telling us." Itachi said taking the lead as always considering he was their captain and the first in command of ANBU. Tsunade nodded and dismissed them of course they couldn't get involved anymore unless told to. They stayed out of it for now.

" I need to check in with my clan now that I'm back." Neji said rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly they had just went two days of travel with out sleep and with little to no chakra remaining now from the constant battle and the use of his Byakugan. Itachi and Sakura were just as exhausted. Itachi and Sakura nodded.

" Can I expect you tonight then?" She asked tilting her head. He smirked.

" I hope so, but I doubt it. Looks like you'll be one short in bed, I'm sure The Uchiha will keep you more then warm with out me considering your position a few days ago." Sakura shook her head and Itachi smirked in amusement.

" You have such an imagination." Sakura said tisking as she waved over her shoulder and walked away.

" Sadly I have to also check in with my clan. You'll be alright alone tonight then?" Itachi asked. She laughed softly.

" What do you think I can't sleep alone? Besides it isn't like you two are the only options I have for bed partners." Itachi raised an eye brow.

" Ones that do nothing but sleep?" She smirked.

" Hum that is more difficult but if I wanted I could find some, but I think I will kindly just enjoy my sleep alone for tonight then. Maybe I'll sleep better with air to breath not being squeezed to death in between you two." He patted her head and waved then walked off as she watched him go her amused look turned to a frown.

She wondered if she really would sleep okay with out them. It wasn't like she had never slept alone in all the time she had been partnered with them, but the times she had were far and few between, if not both at least one had always been in bed with her to sleep. She had gotten use to their warmth and cuddling as annoying as it was some times, but she couldn't bare to find others to have take their place in her eyes it wasn't merely warm bodies to sleep against it were people she trusted with her life to sleep next to with out a worry about being killed. She could sleep peacefully with them.

Sakura decided that since she couldn't escape the night by working because she had no chakra and she was exhausted that she would do the normal thing and just find something to do by herself. Sadly she didn't know what to do, so she decided reading was best.

When night finally came around she was tired and willing to sleep, yet knew it would be impossible by herself. If she slept now she couldn't sleep deeply like she wanted nor needed at most she would get a few hours of light sleep. Being a nin alone it was all she could. She sighed but decided some sleep was much better then none and she could replenish her chakra while she slept better then while she was awake so she readied for bed by getting into the bath and doing the daily rather nightly routine she could while at home, like brushing her teeth, then walking out naked. Since she had no company tonight she could finally sleep with out clothes. It was a bother sleeping with them on and it never seemed appropriate partners or not to sleep naked with them around. It was one thing she could do while alone at least.

She crawled into bed with a kunai under her pillow and more in the draw next to the bed. Regardless of liking to sleep on the side of the bed she strangely went to the middle and slept away even as light a sleep as it was.

**XXXX**

That's it he could not sleep with out Sakura. Neji ran a hand over his face. He was laying in bed for over two hours after the family meeting. They were proud of another completed mission from him and still asking for him to marry and produce a heir. He rather strangle himself with his own hair then do what they wanted of him, but he would do almost all of it anyway. He wasn't quite sure how much longer they would let him go off with out a wife though. He just couldn't bring himself to marry. He liked sleeping with Sakura and Itachi Uchiha even. He trusted them both. Plus he liked feeling Sakura's small curvy body pressed to his every night and every morning. He liked the scent of her hair and the feel of it in his hands. He enjoyed the feel of her heart beat and the sound of her breathing, he didn't want to wake up to someone anyone other then her. The obvious choice would be to have her marry him, but he wondered if he would ever ask that of her.

He knew Sakura's personality and love, or marriage would be the furthest thing from her mind at any given moment, but Tsunade has asked her once or twice in the last year for her to settle down. They were well past the marring age now at nineteen and eighteen with Sakura and him, with Itachi he was way past it at twenty three. The age to marry was young for ninja for the very fact that the older the more risk of dying. The longer your around the more risk you take. It was the way of life. At a certain age the nin are supposed to more or less retire and settle down, like his father had with his mother, and his uncle and aunt had.

Of course not only was even asking Sakura to do such a thing difficult there was also Itachi Uchiha to take into account. He had always wondered if when he was gone if the two of them had more then just this friendship/partnership going on. The way Itachi acted so familiarly touching her anywhere he pleased holding her close every time they slept together, kissing her hair, holding her hand. It made him slightly jealous. He wanted to do it with Sakura as well, but he just couldn't bring himself to be that forward.

Sakura didn't seem to mind either way she actually seemed to not care at all with any of their touches slightly sexual or not. She never seemed uncomfortable when they all woke up, him in general, to welcome the morning wood. She actually flat out ignored it every time. Of course she also ignored the Uchiha when it happened to him as well, though it made him feel slightly better for that. Of course they were bound to become excited while pressed so close to her every night to sleep, Itachi of course closer but it wasn't because Neji didn't want her closer, he just seriously couldn't bring himself to be that forward. He wondered if he should try for the sake of trying.

The Uchiha was the main problem friend or not, partner or not, he didn't want Sakura to end up with him. If she married anyone it would be him, if she would have him, though he had no doubt if he asked she would say yes, maybe not for the reason he wanted but she would agree simply because he requested it. He wondered if ANBU really had been too hard on her. She had to basically give up her woman hood, all her girlish fantasies to become a member. He wondered if that was a bad thing after all.

He also knew that Itachi was also getting maybe more pressure then him to marry. He of course was older and his parents much more strict with him because he was the clan heir. With Neji he would become the heir as well, but his uncle still had Hinata even if she was with always chasing Naruto.

Sakura was also closer to the Uchiha family, considering before she was partnered up on his and Itachi's team she was partnered as Sasuke Uchiha's teammate, thus she knew his family through and through before hand and from what he heard even Itachi parents loved her his father included. He had over heard that Mikoto wanted Sakura in the Uchiha family be it from her sons or even their cousin Shisui, heaven forbid it be that perverted playboy but still.

Neji was concerned that if Itachi beat him to asking her to be his bride for the clan sake that she would agree as well as if he asked her. He was worried thus he was panicking as he laid in bed unable to sleep. No doubt if those two married he would then have to sleep alone because they would thus be married and they would do..._that_. He winced. He had to make his move before that Uchiha did but he wasn't as bold as the Uchiha he couldn't just take her into his arms or propose for that matter. She had been his teammate for a long while now and he was more then comfortable with her, and she was more then beautiful and he could even say he loved her, but he didn't know if he could tell her such. He frowned and decided whatever his choice, he would have to do something later, he couldn't sleep and he needed to sleep baldly.

Finally he tossed of his blanket and dressed. He had to get some sleep and the only way that was happening was if he was cuddled up with Sakura.

**XXXX**

This was insane. Couldn't his little brother sleep with out having a nightmare and screaming out? This was another reason he hated sleeping at home not that he ever could with his fathers snoring or his little brother screams. What on earth was he even dreaming about to scream bloody murder? He pulled his pillow over his face and wondered if he could smother the brat in his sleep. He needed his sleep or his Chakra would be down tomorrow and he would be irritated even more so.

He hated sleeping away from Sakura. With her he could be warm, and sleep peacefully. He liked holding her close and smelling her scent. He liked the feel of her body pressed to his. She was so soft yet held all that muscle and power. He enjoyed the feel of her heart beat against his stomach and the feel of her breath against his chest.

This was just annoying. If only he could live with Sakura then he could sleep fine every night and wake to her breath on his chest, her body against his, and that sent on his skin. He enjoyed sleeping over at her house all the much more then he should really. If his family knew he was sleeping with her they would faint, though at times he wished it was how everyone would see it if they knew. They all slept together but not sexually. Though he wondered if she felt that way toward anyone. She seemed as uninterested as a woman could be to a man. She showed them affections and comforted them, but in any sexual situation like waking up on top of someone or having an erection pressing into your thigh, she reacted calmly as if it were alright, as if she didn't care at all.

It drove him nuts. He really enjoyed being with her, she was the only female except his mother that he could bare be around and she was almost always on his mind. ANBU had served its purpose on her well. She had emotions, but she was really good at hiding them, so good in fact even he wondered what she felt. He could honestly say he had no clue what she thought any of the time. He understood when she thought something importing at him he could read it clearly on her face and eyes but with emotion such as lust, love, or sorrow he couldn't tell at all. It was mentally exhausting.

He knew for a fact that Sakura wouldn't willingly marry anyone though she would marry if it were a command of Tsunade or if a friend asked her to. Not the fan boys but say if Sasuke or Naruto, Sai, or even Neji and himself she would agree not because she had feelings of that sort for them, but because she wanted them happy and would do anything even marry them if they wished it. She was so selfless in that way that it drove him mad. He had tempted to ask her just to have her as his away from all those stupid men who wanted to catch her eye. Yet he wouldn't because he didn't want her to marry him because she felt she had to but because she honestly wanted to. He wanted her to love him, how sappy was that? He loved her. As crazy as she was sometime she was the only female that truly understood him, heck the only person male or female who did. She truly was the only one for him, he just wished she felt the same. He could never tell what she felt. He tossed the blanket off himself. This was insane he needed sleep his clan be damned he couldn't sleep here anymore.

Thus he dressed and left the Manor to Sakura's place he had enough of Sasuke's screaming and his fathers snoring.

Sakura's house was conveniently not too far from the Uchiha district, thus he made it there in no time and jumped to the window. He jumped in through the opened window and pushed the curtains away to see an empty bed. He looked up and could actually say he flushed in embarrassment, though as shameful as it was to his pride. He was looking straight up at a naked Sakura who was in attack mode her eyes still dazed from being woken and her hair a mess. She looked down right sexy, he felt himself react and cursed himself. Only she could make him lose control of himself like this.

She realized it was him and dropped to the floor and twirled the kunai on a finger. She smirked at him not caring about being naked. Though she wouldn't be concerned as he knew, She undressed in front of them on missions all the time, they were teammates partners and he knew after a while nudity wasn't anything big. She had seen them naked as well.

She shook her head at him and walked back to bed sliding the kuani under her pillow and getting back into bed under silk sheets. He took her silence for her being exhausted and removed his shirt as well, he wouldn't be rude and remove his clothing though he badly wanted to he just didn't trust himself that much not with what was throbbing below the belt just at seeing her naked. He slid into bed at her side just as Neji came through the window. He paused as he looked to him and then Sakura.

He was surprised she was naked but didn't say a word as he pulled his own shirt off and walked tot he other side of the bed to slide in. Itachi had to say the first time he was finally alone with her naked in bed, at least her naked in bed, he had to say he rather it not have Neji be included. Though he was sure Neji seriously felt the same.

Itachi hesitated only a second before pulling her against him. She didn't object but he was sure his face felt hot as his hands slid along silken flesh. He wasn't sure he should be touching her but held her as he always did while sleeping. She didn't as always seem to mind and relaxed her body as her warm breath hit his bare chest and her silky skin was pressed to his flesh he felt a shiver race up his spine. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

She fell asleep rather quickly and he understood with a faint smile that she had as much trouble sleep as he had with out her. Neji slid into bed as well his hand finding her hair as always and entwining his fingers in it's silken tresses. He slid up behind her closer then he usually did which set Itachi's teeth on edge. He settled and fell asleep while Itachi sighed and let the exhaustion over take him as well, no use getting jealous as long as it was Sakura they fought over it was a useless battle. Whoever she fell for they may never know if she never said anything.

**End chapter: **

**Okay maybe this is starting to finally get a plot eh? Aren't you surprised me to! I'm like OMG! PLOT! XDD So enjoy hope you like. I really hope I can come up with more chapters and a bloody name for this freaking thing and it looks like this rating will now go up because of my perverted words here lol. Not a lime or lemon but I don't want to be rude and put this as a T rated fic and have people get all fussy so M it is hope you all don't expect too much out of it I doubt there will even be a lime let alone a full blown lemon but you can hope, a lime might come sooner or later after all depending on my perverseness for the day lol. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people I think I finally have a plot going here. Let's see how this sudden plot like idea forms out into a lovely but rough story ne? ^^' As I said this story will be done by the time your reading this and at this point I'm just making sure I can write this out and not get writer blocked and then get stuck with another unfinished story which I so don't need. So lets roll with this and see what happens. **

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Chapter four:**

When Sakura woke her teammates were still asleep which was, given the circumstances was normal, so she removed herself from them as easily as she could and not wake them. She then dressed getting ready for the day. She had to meet Tsunade around three so she had time to kill, perhaps she would go train with her old team or have breakfast with Ino and the girls. While she debated her day she brushed her teeth almost ready to run out of the house when she felt someone in the door. It was of course Itachi who almost always woke if she was no longer in bed.

" Don't forget to go to the Hokage tower at three." Itachi said arms crossed. His hair was a mess and lose from it's usual tie, all that black hair fell around his bare muscled shoulders like silk rain. She nodded as she finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her brush and the sink.

" If you have nothing to do we could have breakfast." She raised an eye brow. She glanced at Neji he waked up grumpy as he always was in the morning waking alone. How sad was it that none of them could sleep with out each other? Maybe that was what made them good ninja, cautious and all that.

" Of course you did promise your old teammates that you would train with them and then go to lunch with them." Neji said at Sakura's frown. Yeah she had agreed to Sasuke's request.

" Then we shall eat and then meet with them, train and then have lunch before you have to go to Lady Hokage. I have nothing but paperwork to do today." Itachi said smirking. She sighed though smirked as well. She glanced to Neji who nodded he had nothing to do either.

Thus they went to eat breakfast and then they found Kakashi and her old team. They were at the training field already just warming up when the three of them arrived. Sasuke look startled to see his brother, and Naruto was just happy he crushed her in a hug when he saw her and Kakashi smiled happily at them his usual grin. Sai just sort of watched this with a weird look.

" Sakura-chan I'm so glad you came! You should have told me you had a mission to pick up Gaara and Kankuro!" Sakura smiled at him as he let her out of his bone crushing hug.

" That was classified information." Itachi said walking up to her side as Neji followed suit nodding to Kakashi.

" I hope you don't mind us coming to train with you Kakashi." Neji said with a slight smirk. Kakashi grinned as usual.

" Not a problem. I would be happy to let you teach these three something useful while I go help the helpless." Kakashi said and poofed away. Naruto gaped at the spot his sensei disappeared, only smoke was left.

" He left us?" Naruto shouted. Sakura smiled.

" That's Kakashi for you. Off to read his perverted books." She said with a slight smirk to Itachi who chuckled. Sasuke didn't get the joke Sakura and his Ani shared, but he didn't like that look she wore. Not toward his Ani that was.

" Alright then who do I get to spar with first!" Naruto said grinning while he put his hands on his hips and eyed his new opponents. Sakura shook her head.

" You'll have to be nice to us today Naruto I have to report to the Hokage." Naruto looked surprised but smiled none the less and put his arms behind his neck lazily. Regardless of Sakura being sarcastic obviously Naruto didn't catch that, she was serious though. She was sure their Chakra was good and ready, but she herself was still stiff. She would more then likely stick with Taijutsu today to limit her chakra use in case Tsunade asked her to the Hospital later.

" How about the oldest chose who's going to be sparing with who?" Neji asked with a incline of head to Itachi who looked over at his teammate with a raised eye brow. Sakura hid a smirk.

" We did come to spar with Kakashi team after all." Neji said with a smirk knowing Itachi didn't want to spar with his brother or the blond moron Naruto. Thus it left Sai.

" I'll spar with Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile to the younger Uchiha who looked definitely surprised. Naruto pouted. He wanted to spar with Sakura.

" Then I can spar with Naruto." Neji said leaving Itachi with Sai. Itachi nodded his approval of the pair off and they set to it. They gave each other enough space so Itachi took to the forest as did Sakura and Sasuke, while Naruto and Neji stayed in the clearing.

Since it was only a spar Sakura figured it wouldn't be too bad to not use anything but Taijutsu, and Tsunade always complained when she tore the field apart with her chakra enhanced punches. Sasuke never took her fighting skill seriously and it always ticked her off, he never wanted to spar with her because of that reason so Sakura took it upon herself when ever she could to spar with Sasuke. Besides she had a alternative motive today. She wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking following them around mainly her though.

Of course she had only been back in the village for a day or so and he hadn't followed her or her team, so she wondered if he was going to keep at his following her and why he was just now taking such a stalkerish view.

They faced off and of course Sasuke would not turn on his Sharingan because he didn't think with her he would need it and was right for right now. She wouldn't really use anything other then Taijutsu anyway, unless of course it turned serious like her spars with Itachi and Neji always did, for some reason they went over board then.

She could already hear the battle starting between her current teammates and old teammates. She could hear Naruto shouting believe it all the way over here, and shook her head. Sasuke was waiting for her to start but she never liked being the first to attack so they watched each other for a long while, thus a long time passed, and still neither moved.

She was in full battle alert mode while he was staring at her trying to figure her out for a different reason then the spar. It wasn't everyday he could get her alone to talk to while her teammates were off busy with his own.

" So Sakura." Sasuke said and she flinched at his voice not ready for him to relax his posture and lean ideally against a tree. She frowned at him.

" Do you not want to spar?" She asked putting her kunai away, he swallowed hard, he hadn't even see her take that out. Could it be when she flinched she had removed it from her weapons pouch at her thigh?

" I do just want to ask a few thing first." Sakura didn't mind that. They had already been standing here for over ten minutes and Neji and Itachi would be done shortly with their opponents. She wanted to ask him why he was following her anyway. Maybe he would give away what he was simply by asking her the things on his mind.

" Alright what do you want?" Sakura asked as she put her back on the tree close enough to lean on. She crossed her arms under her ample breast.

" Are you going to take my mother seriously?" Sakura thought back to what Mikoto had asked of her. Ah marriage. Though that couldn't be what's bothering Sasuke considering that had been only a few days ago and he had been stalking her for at least two weeks.

" Are you volunteering to become the one I marry then?" The blush across his face had to be as clear as day but he chose to ignore it as he did most things he didn't like.

" No. Just curious." He said slightly looking away and then she finally understood. She shook her head.

" You don't have to worry Sasuke. I won't become your sister, and I won't take your place or steal your brother." He flinched. When she said it out loud it seemed shallow and childish to be worrying about it.

" I enjoyed going to see your mother and father because they reminded me of my parents. I guess it wasn't right of me to take your parents away from you just because I no longer have mine." She turned and shook her head.

" Besides I doubt anyone really wanted to marry me just for me not because of who I am to the Hokage, or my skills." She disappeared like Kakashi had earlier leaving him to wonder why he even brought it up.

**XXXX**

Sakura appeared at the Hokage tower in Tsunade's office. She was kneeling as usual but Tsunade hated when she did it. It was habit from ANBU. Tsunade was drinking again but she looked more angry then drunk. She looked to Sakura and sighed heavily.

" I knew some day something like this would happen." She said to Sakura. They were alone in the room, and Sakura frowned. What did her teacher want from her?

" Sakura I have a mission for you. I hate to get you involved into this problem but we have no choice. You are the only one I can ask of this. This mission is dangerous and it will involve your future and your life. Will you except it?" Sakura nodded. She would do anything for Tsunade and her village. She was loyal to her village and loved it dearly. If Tsunade was to give her a mission she would always except it.

Sakura awaited the Mission details. When the Hokage didn't speak for a very long time Sakura glanced up and met Tsunade amber eyes. Serious and sad.

" Sakura Haruno you mission is to marry the Kazekage and become his wife." Sakura's eye went wide.

" I really wished you would have listened to me and married like I asked of you all those years ago. I knew this would happen some day or another and our ally would be in need and I would have to give them one of my girls. I just wished it wasn't you, but your the only one I can trust to handle and complete this mission. I really wish you had listened to me, you would have married for love and not this...never this." Tsunade downed more _Sake_ and rubbed a hand over her wary eyes.

She had to marry...Gaara?

" You understand your mission Sakura?" She nodded. She never thought this would ever happen though as much as she didn't like the idea of leaving her village and going to Suna she would do as her Hokage asked and complete this mission. She would never fail not even if it involved this.

" You will become the Kazekage's bride and live in Suna. You will be under the Kazekage and do as he wishes. This will create a bond like no other between the two villages and build up Sunagakure. There has been an uprising and Gaara is having a lot of trouble keeping his people in line under him. This will help him and bring our villages closer. Gaara trusts you. He wanted you to find him a bride he trusted your judgment, but I'm sure he won't mind you being the bride." Tsunade said and poured another shot.

" We will meet with Gaara after Temari's wedding to announce this decision. For heavens sake Sakura please find someone to marry before then, I can always find another if you are already going to wed someone else, but being single the elders will not like me sending the next best thing, you are my best Kunoichi Sakura. If you want to stay here you have to find someone respectable to marry in one weeks time." She paled. Either way she had to marry someone.

Though she would rather marry someone in her village and live her as usual then go to Sunagakure and never live in her village again, nor be a ninja here. She winced but bowed and disappeared back to her house. She sat on her bed with a hand over her eyes. What was she going to do?

**XXXX**

" I can't believe Sakura-chan just left like that." Naruto said sitting on a large rock arms crossed and pouting he of course sported a lot of bruises from Sparing with Neji. For some reason Neji and Itachi were still there. Itachi had finished his Spar earlier then Neji who just finished with Naruto after almost an hour of constant fighting.

" What do you expect?" Sasuke asked shrugging.

" She had to meet with the Hokage it's only to be expected." Itachi said looking to his younger brother curiously he hadn't a scratch on him. Sakura and Sasuke had never sparred yet what had they been then doing?

" Can we at least get lunch? I'm starving!" Naruto said in tune with his loud stomach grumble. Sasuke sighed.

" We planned on having lunch with Sakura." Sai said offhandedly.

" Yeah she was going to buy..." Naruto looked to Neji and grinned. Neji paled at the look.

" No absolutely not Uzumaki." Neji stood firm, yet not firm enough. Naruto pouted. Neji frowned his eye twitching in anger.

" Fine just to get you to stop." Neji gave in and Naruto grinned and rushed off to get his ramen.

**XXXX**

Neji was slightly worried when Sakura never came to lunch even though it was well past the time she had to meet the Hokage, though Tsunade could have very well asked her to do her a favor like get Sake or help the hospital out, Neji doubted the Hokage would make her do anything like that right after a mission like the one they had been on just a day ago. So where was Sakura? Did she just go home? Though she said she wished to see her old teammates and have lunch with them, so why would she go home unless she was more tired then she let on, no even then she would make herself go out to lunch, yet she was still not here and they were all finished eating except Naruto who Neji threatened to stop spending his money and Naruto reluctantly stopped ravishing the ramen.

Itachi looked to his little brother who asked if he would come home tonight and he said no of course. Neji knew the Uchiha had as much trouble sleeping at his compound as Neji his. Sakura it seemed was their only sanctuary away, and person to help them both sleep.

" Tell Sakura-chan she has to come to lunch with us next time!" Naruto said waving as Sai said Kakashi was looking for them now. So Sasuke said it was back to training and he would tell their parents Itachi wasn't going to be home again, though Sasuke added their mother wondered why he was never home in the first place. Of course with Sasuke saying that he had also given away that he knew where he was staying thus that he was spying on them like Neji first thought.

When the three nin were gone Itachi and Neji set off to Sakura's place together. Alone they usually never spoke unless necessary they didn't much like each other.

" Why didn't she come to lunch? Do you think the Hokage gave her a task?"Neji asked voicing his curiosity and questions. Itachi didn't pause or anything obviously thinking and wondering the same thing.

" Obviously though I can feel she is at home. It worries me." Neji knew what he meant. Sakura being home instead of with her old team that was weird. Something must have then happened to upset her perhaps.

They both walked into the front door which wasn't locked. They rarely even used the front door, mostly they used the window. Itachi and Neji walked the steps to her bed room and found her laying on her back arms under her head eyes closed though in thought not in sleep. They came in cautiously to not frighten her but it was wasted because she knew they were there she just chose not to react to it. She didn't even stiffen when they came in. She didn't move except to breath and her breathing was even and slow as if she were asleep he wondered how long she had been laying there in thought. She usually didn't think this hard while laying in bed, thus he knew for a fact the Hokage had asked or told her something for her to think so seriously on that she wouldn't even acknowledge them.

Itachi didn't wait for her to open her eyes or even say a word he laid right along side her on her right side like always and Neji figured he would as well he didn't have anything planned today and he enjoyed laying at her side, so he took his usual spot to her left and laid on his back as well. She didn't even move, so he closed his eyes and dozed off, more sleep was always welcomed.

**XXXX**

Sakura had felt her teammates wonder in an hour after she returned home. She had been thinking since she returned and she had much to think about. She didn't know what to do really. If she did as Tsunade asked and completed this mission she would be married to Gaara and there was nothing wrong with him, she adored the male herself, and she loved Suna, but she had a duty to her own village and she not only liked it here, but belonged here as well. All her friends were here and both her old teammates and current were here. Plus she liked sleeping next to Itachi and Neji as crowed as it was at times, she enjoyed feeling peaceful enough to sleep deeply, she trusted them more then she trusted anyone before.

She didn't think even if she liked Suna or Gaara that she could marry him and leave her village and life here behind. She had a duty to the Hokage as well though to complete a mission once assigned no mater what but Tsunade had given her a choice and a way out it seemed. She just had to figure out if she would take that way out. Was her pride so great that she wouldn't even if she wanted to? She didn't know quite yet but she wondered at times.

Was it wise to get out of this assignment? Did Gaara need her seriously. Was Suna in that much trouble, that he really needed her. She would have to talk this over more so with Tsunade to consider her options here. If Gaara and Suna really did need her in particular so much that she had to go she would do so. She had a week after all, so tomorrow she would talk to Tsunade more, of course she would not tell her teammates nor anyone of this assignment. She didn't know what she would do just yet, and it was no use telling someone to make them worry. Besides Itachi and Neji had never told her things, like their clans wanting them to marry. So she figured why tell them and possibly make them worry over nothing, though in the back of her mind she knew telling them might help her more then harm her. She decided against it.

It was her life and her decision to make she would do so alone. Though after thinking of the mission itself if she were to marry Gaara she then thought to her other option though only slightly different. She still had to marry or at least become engaged to marry this week with out doubt to _someone,_ she would still have to marry someone though she figured she would then have more time then if she had to marry Gaara who she would then have to no doubt marry right away.

Other then the fact she would have more time before she married, she would also be able to continue living here in her home village, though she would still have to give up things she hated to give up, like sleeping between her teammates now. She frowned mentally. Of course she also had to put the fact that she had to find someone to marry in the first place. There were many choices though most she didn't even want to consider. Naruto and Sai along with Kakashi out of the picture completely. She wouldn't marry Naruto for obvious reasons, plus she knew Hinata would be crushed. She would never marry Sai he was too blunt for her. Kakashi as good a man as he was, she didn't think she could marry him and not kill him after a while no doubt his views on sex were twisted enough with those perverted books he always read.

Kiba was nice, but she didn't think she could live with being married to him, he was a kind person but too kind. He was naive in many things. Lee was a good man as well but was with Tenten. Shika with Temari, Chouji with Ino. Shino was nice as well but creepy. She never liked bugs anyway. Sasuke was an option, but she didn't think she could seriously marry the baka. He made her blood boil too much and she was always frustrated with him and Naruto's arguing. He was too much a child still for her to take seriously in marriage. Thus she just cut off all of the rookie twelve and still came up short. Strictly sticking to Ninja males she was limited still even more now.

She always have the option of Shisui as much as she enjoyed his company and as well as they got along, she knew if she had to be married to him she would eventually smother him with a pillow. He was sweet though a player, and perverted. A good man as well as any, but she didn't think marriage to him would keep her sane, though she had to say he was an option had she no one else. He certainly wouldn't object.

Asuma was with Kurenai and Genma and Shizune were seeing each other. Jiraiya was never an option no matter how desperate she ever was. Iruka was sweet, but she couldn't see herself marrying him at all. And just like that she ran out of options. She cursed and it had to have been out loud because Itachi's hand found and touched her arm and she snapped open her jade eyes to look at him to her right where he belonged. She knew with out a doubt Neji would be to her left.

His eyes were onyx and honest, he was clearly wondering what was wrong and he was worried. She sighed and put a hand over her face this was hope less who was she going to marry? Was Shisui seriously her only option now? Good god she rather marry Gaara for all it's worth. She had a week to gather enough information though to decided fully what she had to do, and a week to find someone else to marry if not Gaara. She had no clue what to do or who it would be. She wouldn't marry someone she didn't like unless forced to in a mission, thankfully she did like Gaara though she didn't know if she could find someone she liked enough to marry on her own. If she had found someone like that wouldn't she already have at least considered them for a potential something before any of this?

Of course Sakura had to say she had been more intent on her job as an ANBU then as a woman lately. Since she joined ANBU she knew she had to no longer think like a woman only but also a ninja all the time less she be killed. She could not be caught off guard thus she was always a ninja being a woman always came last, thus why she never settled down even though almost all her friends were. Heck even that lazy Shikamaru Nara was marring already and seriously that was saying something. She honestly hoped she would have a decision one way or another in a less then a week. She hated deciding something on the fly. She rather think things through both ways before she decided one way or another, either way she was going to have to give things up, and one way or another she would never sleep next to both her teammates like this ever again. She winced and Itachi gripped her arm tightly but not tight enough to hurt. He was showing his worry.

She looked over at him and then Neji. There was no use worrying them. Soon she would never sleep next to them again, nor be this close so she would spend every second with them as if it were her last because frankly it was. She turned to face Neji and scooted back, Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer his body heat was comforting. Neji was asleep but she woke him hesitantly. He opened hazy silver eyes and found her jade. He scooted closer so that their breath mixed and his hand rested on her hip. She was pressed against him and Itachi and knew sadly that this feeling of peace and safety was numbered by days.

**End chapter:**

**Yes I found a plot can you believe it? XDD Sadly still haven't came up with a name. I think I will most likely at the end of this freaking story. It has happened before weirdly enough. So how do you like it anyway guys? Your all wondering why she didn't consider Neji or Itachi in the potential marriage mates right? Haha Well keep wondering cause I won't say. At least not in my notes here you'll find out more with reading hope that keeps you wanting more then ne? XD Read and review along with it will ya? **

**~~Kyo~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Yes I am back and here's more of this story! I have not slept and it's freaking eight thirty can you freaking believe it? I feel like crap and can't sleep though so eh what can you do? I'm light-headed through lack of sleep which can't be good at any rate so it this chap is weird blame it on the no sleep ne? XD**

**Note to 'Val' who gave me a review anonymously ****: Neji and Hinata together as a couple? I don't like the two of them together, no incest for me lol Besides Neji is sort of having a love triangle with Sakura and Itachi here lol, I think Hinata is with Naruto in this fic as well, It's hard to remember with so many fics mixing together, sorry.  
**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto of course. **

**Chapter five:**

When Itachi woke, Sakura was no longer in bed. He was of course surprised because she had been gone a while now if the space next to him was any indication. The heat had left her spot in bed and so he figured she'd been gone almost twenty minutes. She had been waking up even before them for two days now. She always was the first to get up, but he usually woke right after her. He wondered why she was getting up so early for. A mission, work? He would have to ask. Hopefully Tsunade wasn't abusing her more then she already was.

He got up from bed and walked to the shower. He couldn't tract Sakura down today and question her, he spent enough time away from work, he had to get paperwork done and all the such. Neji as well had places to be, his Clan didn't like him away from them for more then a few days if he wasn't on a mission.

**XXXX**

Sasuke frowned at Sakura as she walked into the restaurant alone. She had to be meeting someone, she was almost never alone one way or the other. Sasuke had to admit he didn't enjoy spying on her but it was necessary his father actually asked him to find out what his brother was doing and where he was all the time. Sasuke was just gathering more evidence by spying on his brothers teammate of course.

He took a seat close but not too close to Sakura to see who she was meeting with. She sat alone at a table and ordered _Sake_. Sakura wasn't one to drink so early in the day let alone with out cause so she had to be stressed out. Listen to him he sounded like a wanna be detective. He cursed himself for being so determined to find out what was going on and also his lack of life obvious if he was following Sakura around for no reason.

He watched her for a few minutes until the waitress walked over and he had to order something. He did so and the woman went away thankfully, when he looked back to Sakura the Hokage was now sitting with her. Sasuke frowned. Well that wasn't any fun. He had thought maybe she was meeting her teammates or a lover or someone, no it was always work related, maybe that was why she was always better then him at everything she put her work before everything while he himself relied on his family name and Sharingan to get him by, it wasn't enough and here was a woman who had no special abilities of the inherited sort, and yet she worked her way up the hard way. Maybe he could learn from her and work like a man, work himself to the bone and stop following in anyone's footsteps. From today onward Sasuke Uchiha would get a LIFE! And he strolled out of the restaurant.

**XXXX**

Sakura watched Sasuke go with a little shake of the head. What an idiot.

" Is the brat gone?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded. Maybe the Uchiha would stop following her now.

" Anyway, moving on to why I know you called me here to talk off the record." Tsunade placed her hands folded as they were under her chin and stared at her daughter like special agent with amber eyes.

" Have you thought this out Sakura? I assume you would like either advice or your questions answered." As usual Tsunade was right on the mark. Sakura smiled softly at her sensei.

" I would like a few questions answered about the situation in Sunagakure yes. Though also what you think is best. You know very well that if you seriously feel I am needed for this mission I will do so, though I really hate to leave Konoha I will if I must." Tsunade loved that about Sakura. This was an opportunity, as much as Tsunade didn't want Sakura to leave the village she had to admit the girl may have to, though this was a good chance for Tsunade to finally get the girl married one way or the other.

" Of course ask what you need." Tsunade said taking a long drink of fresh _Sake_.

" Tell me Tsunade-sama. What is going on in Suna that Gaara would need to be married, and if it is serious enough that he needs a strong wife to help him, or one to simply show off and build bonds between our two villages further." Tsunade smiled. This was why she loved this girl.

" Of course there are some problems in Suna but I highly doubt there is such trouble or Gaara would have asked for you in particular to marry and not to just find him a wife. Though I will ask around, I would hope you of course would then ask around as well perhaps Kankuro would know some more?" Sakura nodded, she had already thought out.

" I'm meeting with him in a half hour." Tsunade smiled like a cat who got her cream. She knew this girl would always make things, great things, happen. She was glad this one bet she had taken to train this girl had not failed her.

" Sakura before you leave... I have to ask. If Gaara does not need you in particular have you found a suitable choice in marriage? You do only have a week, or less, to find someone and I would hope he's from a suitable background, and that he's not a random choice even if you are on a time line." Sakura smirked just a little.

" I'm still debating over that one Tsunade-sama. It seems a lot of our good men in this village are other wise taken." Which now that the Hokage thought about it was absolutely true. Though there were still some she knew would be a good choice, hopefully Sakura had them as options.

" Understandable. How many men do you have as candidates?" Just for curiosity sake she wanted to know. Of course Tsunade noticed Sakura's sudden uncomfortable air and frowned.

" One." Tsunade raised an eye brow. She would have know had Sakura actually liked someone already wouldn't she? Sakura never seemed to spend much time around anyone other then her teammates new and old. Well of course maybe it was one of said teammates? Tsunade nodded. That would be fine.

" I'm sure he is from a good clan then?" Sakura hesitated, then smiled a little nervously perhaps.

" An Uchiha." This surprised Tsunade, but she didn't show it did. Then was is Sasuke or Itachi? She would have to then say Itachi and had to say that was a little strange, though Itachi was a good man, slightly strange, but a good man. Though Tsunade had no doubt the man would be loyal. He seemed to not like touched at all, more so hated being touched or looked at, or noticed by woman in particular. Tsunade always thought perhaps he had a allergy of a sort or something.

" Good choice, well then either way I am sure you will come see me soon, perhaps in two days to see where you think you are heading be it to Suna or down the isle with an Uchiha." Sakura nodded and was that a light blush on her face as she walked away. She hadn't drank much _Sake_ so thus it had to be she was embarrassed. So she did like Itachi then? Well now, maybe she didn't know everything what as going on in her village after all? That only meant Tsunade wasn't trying hard enough. She flagged the waitress and demanded more _Sake_.

Sakura fled the restaurant quickly. She couldn't believe her only option of marriage was Shisui. She would seriously be driven insane if she had to marry him, though if she had to she would. She never had thoughts he would really marry for love, thankfully she did love both Gaara and Shisui though not in anyway that would ever drive her to marry them in any other bizarre world.

She decided she needed to build more chakra before going to the hospital so she would maybe go home and read or perhaps go see how Shika and Temari were doing with the wedding. Of course why did Gaara need a wedding to help ' build up' the bond between the villages when his sister was marring Shikamaru? Wouldn't that be a build up enough? Perhaps like Itachi and Neji, Gaara was being hounded down on by the Elders of Suna and they figured with a wife he would changed into maybe the type of Kazekage they want. That made sense to her though this meeting with Kankuro would help her hopefully.

After she was through with this she would grab lunch and head to see if Temari needed any help though, she should rightly be finding out what to do and who to marry. She really didn't want to have to marry Shisui, but if she had to then it was better someone she knew well, and if she married really anyone out of the Uchiha family Mikoto would take it personally and hate her for not marrying into her clan so she could have a daughter in her. She truly did love Mikoto and even Fugaku as rough as he was around the edges.

Of course there were plenty of Uchiha's she could marry though she knew none of them well enough except Sasuke and Shisui. It seemed she was fated to be Sakura Uchiha after all. She needed to talk to Shisui, maybe he would have a better idea who to marry heaven forbid she talk to Sasuke who she reassured she would not marry into his family and take his place, now it seemed like she really had no choice and now he would think she did this on purpose as some weird plan to take his place in his family. She rubbed a hand over her head.

Why didn't Tsunade ask her to take this mission more then just a few days ago only giving her a bloody week! Wasn't the rest of her life worth more planning then a week to decide how it was going to end up one way or another?

She ran a hand through her hair. She would talk to Shisui later, right now it was Kankuro. She wasn't even sure if she had to be married to an Uchiha whether it be Shisui or not, she might have to be married to Gaara, so here's to the future she was going to have to work out in less then a week now. Six days and counting.

**XXXX**

Itachi frowned at the mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk when he walked in. Yes he really had a desk and yes it really could be described as a mountain considering there was some actually piled on the floor as smaller sub mountains. He knew this would happen, he looked out the window. Perhaps he could rope Neji Hyuuga into helping him do this, he didn't want to spend a week just going through this paperwork that would no doubt never end.

Yes Neji would indeed help, and he would let Sakura be, she was under enough stress already with out the current stress she was under now what ever it was, another thing he intended to find out, though if he didn't get at least half this done he would not make it out tonight. Thus he went to fetch the Hyuuga. One way or another the paper work would get completed.

**( I bet your wondering what the heck this have to do with anything right? Well keep wondering because I won't say XD)**

**XXX**

Kankuro accepted and answered all questions easily, which made Sakura's day better if it had been useful. She now knew that Gaara did need a wife for the reasons she though first with the bonds and the elders not liking Gaara that much, but he did need a strong wife and there were not many strong wives, ninja wives, available unless medic's counted and she forgot to ask, she would run that over Tsunade next time they met up as a suggestion.

Still either way she was still stressed. She would have to marry someone one way or another, she would rather stay in Konoha of course, but at the cost of marring Shisui? Seriously? Which now she would go to Temari and see how that was going and if not needed find Shisui and talk to him. One way or another this was going to be a very long stressful week, and day apparently.

**XXXX**

Temari actually had a lot for Sakura to do because apparently she looked like the type who really wanted to go arrange flowers with Ino when she had better things like her future to worry about by hey she wasn't the maid of honer for nothing. Which she also just found out she was because Ino couldn't fit in her dress because apparently she gained weight while dating Chouji and apparently getting a new dress for her would be impossible. Why Ino was her maid of honor in the first place she didn't quite know.

So not only did she have six days to gather enough information to either marry Gaara or manage to marry someone from Konoha, but she also had to help Temari with her wedding the flowers and be the maid of honor all in one week. Scratch that less the one week but thankfully she was an ANBU and everyone figured being the Bad A she was in ANBU she was trained for situations like this. Sakura had refused to believe that anyone in ANBU had been trained on how to manage all this getting married to either the Kazekage in a week, or an Uchiha, or having to basically be thrown into a wedding with out notice. Yes she could really see Neji and Itachi also knowing how to do this on the fly.

Yes Neji would look nice with his hair french braided with yellow, no sorry, golden ribbons in his hair. Itachi would not look good in a dress but Neji might. Maybe she could even make him squeeze into hers. Yes that would solve things and create an amusing atmosphere. She was smiling just thinking about it and that image alone was what kept her from killing Ino as she cut herself for the hundredth time on a desert rose. Seriously? A desert Rose? Who used them for their wedding? In a week all these woman would pay. She would be married then obviously one way or another and then she would so make them suffer. Yes she was seeing bright pink bride maid dresses and frills. Yes she would torture them. That thought kept her going for hours more it seemed right through the practice section and the dress rehearses seriously who couldn't put on a dress who needed to rehearse that?

By the time Sakura was free it was late. Much too late to really do anything so she made a note to talk to Shisui in the morning or perhaps afternoon. She needed much sleep after that hell she had faced. Sakura made it into her apartment and flopped on her empty bed. Empty but not for long. She felt Neji and Itachi's presence moments before they flopped next to her. They both let out a exhausted sigh.

" How was your day guys?" She asked turning to look at Neji and smiled as she pictured him with gold ribbons in french braided hair and a golden dress. She started laughing. He turned to look at her and she shook her head and tired to smother her laughter in her pillow. She finally quieted down and turned to lie on her back. She laid her hand on Neji's chest and laughed softly.

" You are the only thing that kept me from killing Ino today. That and also realizing you look terrible in gold." Neji looked confused but Itachi obviously knowing what color the brides maids dresses were and or knowing Ino was in the wedding party. Either or he understood what she meant and what she was obviously picturing because he smiled at her and Neji.

Neji still looked confused as she started laughing and told Itachi to picture a french braid and golden ribbons. His laughter was deep and rough but he was truly laughing and at Neji who realized he was being laughed at but couldn't understand why.

She really would miss this. She was glad she wasn't going to ruin these moments while they lasted. She only had less then six days now. She hoped to enjoy every second of it. She turned to Neji and brought him closer she cuddled his back. Neji stiffened only a second before relaxing and sighing deeply. Itachi had only stood and got out of bed to remove his shirt then get back in bed and through a arm around her waist. They were warm regardless of them not being covered in the blanket they laid under. She smiled against Neji's back and slept.

**XXXX**

Itachi again woke to find Sakura gone before him. She had been gone at least twenty minutes again. He seriously needed to train himself better if she could slip out of bed and leave him here to sleep alone for at least twenty minutes. Where was she even going every morning so early? He turned over in bed and kicked Neji. Neji grunted and peaked through his hair, he glared at Itachi across the bed.

" What?" his voice was still groggy but angry as well. He hated being woken in the morning considering the male never woke for anything even waking him was a miracle.

" She's gone again, and get up the paper work isn't going to do it self Hyuuga." Neji turned over and flipped him off. Itachi smirked and shook his head. The next kick sent the Hyuuga off the bed onto the wood floor. He peaked his head up over the bed and glared. Itachi smirked.

" I'm not leaving until I shower, and eat Uchiha, so stop kicking me." Neji said standing and walking to the shower. Itachi walked after him to stand by the door. He shook his head as the shower ran for at least a half hour before it shut off.

" Ready to go yet princess?" Itachi asked as the Hyuuga walked out brushing his hair. Neji turned slowly to glare again.

" No." Neji said with that same glare.

" Really? Do you have to brush your hair a hundred times to keep it silky and shiny?" Neji made a face that was almost comical.

" Breakfast Uchiha. I haven't had any." Itachi raised an eye brow.

" We can grab something on the way, get dressed. I would like to get the paperwork finished today. I like sleep. Sleep is necessary to live." Neji grumbled something incoherent while pulling on clothes and typing his hair back and tying on his headband.

" It's not even my paperwork, your just too lazy to do it on your own." Itachi chuckled as they walked out of the room down the stairs to the streets of Konoha.

" I can always make you do all of it. Look at it as a mercy killing." Neji grumbled more things and Itachi smirked in his victory.

**XXXX**

Shisui frowned at the pink haired ANBU who is on the same team as his younger cousin and also had been on the same team as his youngest cousin Sasuke. She made Uchiha flock to her it seems, and now she was actually meeting with him? Oh he enjoyed life. More so when it involved seeing beautiful pink haired medic's in tight clothing with a doctors lab coat over it. Oh he's had fantasies like this.

She sat across him presumably ready for work after this breakfast meeting. She was sipping her hot drink with almost a nervousness that made him very curious and also very aroused the way she bit her lip like that.

She finally looked him in the eye signaling she was ready to say what she wanted to. He paid attention fully.

" I'm in a sort of problem so to say, need a little advice or perhaps help." Oh good god Sakura was coming to _him_ for advice/help? They had been friends ever since she first came over to the Uchiha district and visited his cousins house as Sasuke's teammate. He had hit on her and she put him through a wall. Yes it was love at first punch. He loved making her mad. He could be called a masochist at times, but only with her.

" What do you need my love?" He asked folding his hands under his chin and eying her. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes as if she was barely restraining herself from hitting him.

" Do you happen to know anyone who needs to be married in your clan? Or perhaps you would be interested?" He actually dropped his tea onto the table. The cup shattered. What fragile glass for it to shatter with a foot drop like that from his hands to the table.

" Are you asking me to marry you and or to tell you who is available to marry in our clan?" He was shocked seriously.

" Yes." He smiled. He had been waiting for her to realize her attraction for a long time.

" I knew you would finally come over to my side! I see how you look at my as-" Sakura punched him in the face he rocked back in his seat and when he recovered he wiped the blood from his nose calmly as if he hadn't just been hit. He knew that was coming.

" First of all, I do not look at your butt. Second, I've seen better frankly, and Third you need to eat more greens." She motioned to his plate where the greens were indeed pushed to the side of his plate. He made a face. He hated greens.

" But I don't like them." She eye him. She shook her head.

" Shisui I'm serious. I have six days before I either have to move to Suna married to Gaara or marry an Uchiha here in Konoha." He stared at her as he pushed the greens into his mouth he held his nose as he chewed and swallowed. He made a EWWW face and then shivered.

" First why the Kazekage, and only six days, Second, why an Uchiha, do you have a fetish? Third you are _so_ using me." She smirked as she motioned for him to eat more he made another face but forced them down the same way he did the first mouthful.

" Well it's a mission from Tsunade-sama after Temari's wedding. The Kaze needs a wife because of the Elders pushing him so much, and she said if I found a bride for him in my place and also gave a reason for not being able to marry him then I could stay here in Konoha and live as normal. The way out would be marriage to someone else, and an Uchiha because Mikoto would kill me if I didn't marry an Uchiha like she asked and become her daughter." Shisui made another face as he drowned out the taste of the greens with her drink, he stole out of her hand. She glared at him for doing so but he glared back and told her it was her fault for making him drop his tea in the first place considering she said such shocking things.

" Well this is shocking. I would say seriously do not leave me here in Konoha with Itachi alone, he may kill me, he wants my glow in the dark pillow, he's been eying it all year. Moving on though, an Uchiha will be hard to find considering you did come to me everyone else will pale in comparison. I would be honored to take one for the team and marry such an abusive woman like you. I would make you bare such adorable children and we would have so much fun making them." She actually blushed, but glared which meant she really was serious. He was the only person Uchiha wise she thought of marrying which made him wonder why Itachi didn't say anything to her yet. It was clear Itachi loved her.

Which was the only reason he wasn't jumping at the chance to marry this beauty. His cousin would seriously no doubt kill him for taking the only girl he ever liked let alone loved.

" So tell me the names you have of the Uchiha's you have on your marriage list other then me of course." Shisui said nodding at her. He was willing to help his little cousin out this time. He owed him for saving him from drowning when he was younger.** ( lol this is so dark though it is a joke, cookie for anyone who gets this.)**

She stared at him. He waited for her to say something then finally understood why she wasn't. He gave her a very good surprised look.

" I'm the only one you considering marring from my clan?" She blushed again. Well maybe she did like him after all maybe he wasn't getting to old. The Shi-man still had it.** ( O.O WHAT?)**

" I don't know many people from your clan not over their thirties." He shook his head.

" So I'm not the only one you considered, not because you like me, just because you don't know anyone besides me. I really don't feel faltered here, for that our first child will be named by me." She smiled at him. He always loved when she did that. He always enjoyed when he could make her smile. He wondered if that was why he was considered to marry. He made her laugh.

" What about Sasuke you never thought about him?" He wasn't saying his little cousin should have her. Just trying to not be so obvious when putting Itachi in the line of fire.

She made a face. He smiled at that face.

" Shi-chan seriously?" He flushed at the sudden nick name.

" Is that what you'll call me? Shi-chan, well if were coming up with nicknames now...I think my little sexy pink kitten will do fine for you." She smiled at him though she punched him again. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled with blood smeared across his chin.

" I take it you approve then? What about Itachi then?" She looked at him a very long time he wasn't sure the look on her face but either she was shocked at the very thought, or she was shocked because the thought of marriage to Itachi was much too shocking to even imagine.

" Papa Fugaku is always asking when he will settle down and the clan Elders are getting on him more so now then ever. His birthday is close, in a few days actually." She frowned at him her eyes glazed over until a small smile lit her face and he knew for a fact his little cousin so owed him a favor. Maybe more then one.

**End chapter: **

**OMG! This chapter made me laugh when I went back over it! Who enjoyed that part with Neji and Itachi's morning? And the enjoyment of Sakura and Shisui? Or who liked the thought of Neji in a Golden dress with his hair french braided with gold ribbons more? :) Review will you! And I think I finally got the name of the fic! Yess! Mark this day! Lol only took me five chapters. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow so last chapter was fun to write I actually took an all night-er to write it YES enjoy it! So this one I will write later after I wake up again I'm just for some reason feeling up to writing these notes and the intro here so then I'll be able to just be awesome later on and just write. ANYWAY! Moving on tell me what you think and all that good stuff!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but of course you know all about it don't you? **

**Chapter six:**

The paper work was officially finished. Neji rubbed his face with his hand. He felt horrible. Like he'd just spent all day doing paper work with a bossy egotist Captain, oh wait! He did. Itachi flicked him on the back of the head and it sent him crashing off the desk to the floor. Stupid Uchiha always knowing what he thought about especially if it was about him.

He rubbed the back of his head and followed his Captain out of his office. It was dark already, Sakura could very well be in bed sleeping right now. Now that was something to look forward to wasn't it? He smiled to himself as he walked along side his captain home. Yes it was home.

Yet when both he and Itachi returned to Sakura's place she wasn't there, hadn't been home at all Itachi confirmed.

" Where is she then?" Neji wondered to himself. He didn't want to stay here and sleep next to Itachi with out Sakura it was already bad enough when she left them in bed together to wake up to. He's been kicked for more then one reason. It wasn't his fault he liked sleeping with his body next to someones.

" There are many places she could be, helping Temari and Shikamaru with the wedding, or doing something for Tsunade-sama or even at the hospital doing a shift, who knows when she'll be home." Itachi said removing his shirt. Neji grumbled at him but tossed his shirt off as well, no use wasting sleep just because Sakura wasn't home, he could sleep with Itachi here as well not as well of course, but he trusted his Captain as his leader and even a friend.

**XXXX**

Sakura peaked into her room at the two men sleeping there she looked to the Hyuuga with his long brown hair around pale muscled skin, his face relaxed and peaceful. She frowned and looked to the other in her bed. Itachi's black hair was just as long as Neji's and even darker. So dark a black that it made the shadows weep. His skin was a contrast though not as pale as Neji's he was tanned from missions, she couldn't tan very well like Neji thus she had the same light skin tone as the Hyuuga.

Itachi's chest was a little more muscled then Neji's from years of training, hard training at that. His father and clan had never let him rest, she knew that even now so she knew for a fact that they were riding on Itachi's back even now for him to marry and take over the head of the clan, Neji wasn't so pressured as of yet because he was only a cousin to the supposed heir Hinata. Though they both had pressures she should have thought well before of marrying one of them from the start. She would very much like to help Neji as well, but she had promised Mikoto and she was closer to the Uchiha family then the Hyuuga though Neji's uncle liked her, he didn't see her as family like the Uchiha's did. Like Itachi's parents did.

It would be much easier to marry Itachi and make Mikoto's dreams come true and save herself and Itachi at the same time. This would help everyone out it seemed, and she would even be with her teammate whom she felt most comfortable with, and yet. What was this nagging ache in her heart?

Itachi woke at her presence and her eyes focused on him, he sat up his black hair falling over his shoulders, in his face, and down his back, she'd seen him naked, she'd seen him in the bath, she'd had to share a lake, and a hot spring pool with them both, she'd bathed with them on missions, and yet watching his hair fall over his bare chest while his eyes still filled with the haze of sleep pierced though her, while he waited for her in her bed, her heart stopped for a few seconds and her breath went out in a rush, a sigh perhaps.

This is where she belonged with the both of them not just one, so how could she marry Itachi and leave Neji to fend for himself? If Itachi and she were to marry, Neji could not be included, or rather knowing Neji he would not feel comfortable intruding in on a marriage bed. Of course she would lose them both if she didn't marry either of of them, and if she didn't marry someone in Konoha in less then five days she would have to move to Suna to marry Gaara, and as much as she liked Gaara she really couldn't see marrying him.

Though most marriage was for love, she sure didn't mind to marry someone she didn't love, because she loved her family now, Neji and Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Shisui, Tsunade. She loved her family here but she didn't have a romantic sort of love for anyone. What was the point of such? She was a Kunoichi she lived for her village. She didn't want to leave her village, so she had to make a choice quickly or she would.

If she had to marry someone it would be Itachi as a choice for an Uchiha. Shisui she loved to death, but since he made her think clearly she realized her teammate whom she was much closer to, and needed her even more then she needed him, was available she couldn't turn that down and who knew perhaps Itachi would let Neji stay with them regardless?

She crawled into bed after changing into bed clothes which was more or less black shorts and a black tank top. Itachi being awake helped her into the small space Neji and he had left her to sleep in, and since it was such a small space and Neji for some reason loved to sprawl out she ended up against Itachi more so then she wanted to be, though she didn't mind, and it seemed neither did he as he fell back asleep with his arms tight around her.

She breathed in his sent and let his warmth comfort her, she relaxed slowly until she let his warmth and scent lure her to sleep. All her mental worrying would wait until the morning.

**XXXX**

The morning sadly did not bring pleasant things, instead it brought even more problems it seemed. Sakura jerked awake at the same time Itachi and Neji did as a ninja approached her house, it was Sasuke, he landed on the opened window and didn't seem all that shocked to see the three of them still in bed, and all together. Sakura being as wrapped up in Itachi as she was. Both though had kunai clutched in their hands as a reaction, Neji looked awake as well.

" What seems to be the problem Sasuke?" Itachi asked voice alert as he was but just a little rough from sleep. Sasuke frowned at his brother then looked at Sakura.

" Kakashi and Sai were sent as scouts to secure Sound, it's beginning to rise as a village and it needed to be scouted as it was, they were attacked and are serious condition Sakura we need you at the hospital. Itachi the elders need to see you now as well." The look the brothers shared was bad, Sakura's hand grab onto to Itachi's arm before he even stood to leave. He looked back at her a little surprised.

" Itachi I needed to speak to you, so do not do anything reckless." He frowned at her then smirked slowly.

" Would I ever do anything reckless Sakura?" She smiled softly.

" No, but just in case." He nodded and left with his brother while she transported herself to the hospital Neji following.

The hospital was in chaos and it was hard to find Tsunade in the mess, but she finally did while Neji went to secure the ANBU teams being deployed to no doubt Sound after those who almost killed Kakashi and Sai. Tsunade looked tired and Sakura didn't blame her. When Tsunade saw her the Hokage looked relieved.

" Sakura get in their and get to work!" Sakura nodded.

**XXXX**

The day started out worse then it ended up being so far. Kakashi would pull through quickly and Sai would as well a bit slower considering he took more damage. A few weeks and they would be as good as new. She made her way to tell Naruto who was forced to wait at the Ichiraku ramen stand since the hospital was in chaos right still. Tsunade however told her to leave for the rest of the day it was fine.

Sakura sat next to Naruto and Sasuke who were both eating ramen together. She sat and ordered food of her own.

" They will both be find healed right up in a few weeks." Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief while Sasuke nodded, not doubting her healing abilities for once.

" Sakura you should go to the compound now, Itachi will need you." Sasuke said as she finished her ramen quicker then Naruto would usually, though using so much chakra was draining after all. She nodded and paid for her ramen and both theirs and was off to the Uchiha compound almost running into Shisui who was running out of said compound. She looked surprised. He looked happy to see her, but none the less freaked out.

" Sakura! We have troubles right now! Itachi has been refusing the elders about marriage for too long, they decided to force him not. They have a bride waiting for him already, the marriage is going to happen now and Itachi is refusing and having a bit of trouble doing it with out killing anyone. Aunt Mikoto doesn't know and neither does Uncle Fugaku. " Sakura nodded, it seemed like her asking Itachi straight out was now null and void it seemed she would have to save him the hard way while making a decision for both of them.

" Lead the way Shisui!" She commanded he kissed her on the mouth in thanks surprising her completely, then he grabbed hold of her and transported them into the grand hall where the 'wedding' would take place supposedly. The only people who were in the room was a beautiful blue haired woman with Uchiha blood and the handful of Elders. Itachi was no doubt being brought in restrained.

" Shisui! What is the meaning of this!" And older woman commanded, no doubt one of the Uchiha elders. He pushed Sakura forward.

" Sakura Haruno what can we do for you? As you can see we are in the middle of something." Another Elder said standing a man this time.

" I can see that, though it is wrong. You are making a mistake." She said and Shisui had to commend her for standing up to the Uchiha Elders and being so calm and collected. Shisui knew he liked her for more then just that sex kitten body.

" Excuse me Haruno-san, but I'm afraid I do not understand what do you think is going on here? This is official Uchiha business." She raised and eye brow.

" An illegal one, you can't force someone to marry someone just because you don't like it." Shisui said placing a hand on her lower back. She glanced at him thankful for the familiar reassuring touch.

" Wait a minute! I'm not going to marry someone who was forced to. You said he would be willing!" The woman said. Brave, Sakura had to give her that.

" Now, now, clam down. He is willing to follow orders and he will do as he is told." Sakura gritted her teeth.

" It's still force." Shisui said. The Third Elder spoke up, their were five in total.

" He gave his word to be married this year and the year is coming to a close and he has no one even chosen." The elder said another man. Only one woman elder as there was.

" The year is not through yet." Itachi said walking in. He wasn't in normal clothing he was no doubt forced into the robes he was now as black as night with the Uchiha crest on them. He looked to Shisui's hand on her back then her eyes. She smiled his way then turned back to the Elders.

" You have two months and no one at all have you brought before the clan as worthy of our name." Sakura snorted.

" Worthy of your name? So the only ones worthy are Uchiha to begin with is that it? Because I am not an Uchiha but I have been brought to the clan and have been excepted by Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha personally to marry Itachi." Itachi looked stunned, but recovered. Shisui smiled, but hid it.

" We have heard nothing of this!" The Fourth Elder said outraged.

" Mikoto mentioned a woman, though not that she would marry Itachi, but Shisui." Sakura cursed Mikoto for that little bit.

" That was a joke between Mikoto-san and I." Shisui shook his head smiling. She sure was a smooth liar.

" And you agreed to this Itachi and did not inform us?" He shrugged.

" I did try to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me." She was sure he did say something like that to them and they didn't listen.

" Then this wedding is off and there will be a new one now!" The fifth Elder said and at once Sakura was hustled off and Itachi was left shocked while Shisui looked a little stunned.

" Wait you can't mean to have a wedding here and now!" Shisui said. He hadn't meant this to happen to her. Just for his cousin to get out of this bind.

" Why not? The setting is here, there are many dresses for her to chose from here already, and Itachi is already dressed. If he planned on marrying the girl already then why wait? Or are you both bluffing to get out of this?" Shisui swallowed while Itachi thought of possible things to say and could only find one.

" No this is fine." The Elders looked pleased while Shisui looked at his cousin in shock.

" Do what?" He hissed in a quiet whisper while the Elders turned and spoke to one another.

" There is no way out of this. I knew one way or another I would be married today, and I know that the elders will not let it _not _happen. I could very well kill them but then where would that leave the clan?" Shisui snorted.

" Most likely in better shape." Itachi smirked, then he frowned.

" Why did you bring her here? I purposely left her behind to leave her out of this. Sakura doesn't want to be married she's been refusing Tsunade as well for years." Shisui panicked for a moment on weather or not tell the truth when he decided to just get it over with.

" Actually she needed someone to marry in six days as it was. The Hokage wanted her on a mission to marry the Kazekage and move to Suna, but gave her an out if she could marry someone in Konoha or at least be taken. Sakura herself chose and Uchiha and came to me, I suggested you and she agreed." Itachi didn't look to happy for some reason.

" She came to _you_?" Shisui smiled slightly.

" Are you surprised she actually does like me, or more shocked she didn't think of you and the Hyuuga from the start?" Itachi's eye twitched a tick that showed his anger.

" Is there something romantic going on between you and Sakura, cousin?" The cousin was said through clenched teeth. Shisui wanted to tease him but with the Elders watching that wasn't a great idea so he smiled and patted his cousin on the back at the same time Sakura walked gracefully out of the back room in a white dress. She was being escorted by two Uchiha woman who no doubt forced her to put a dress on but even then she walked out like she had thought his through to the end, and knowing her she had.

Shisui's breath went out in a rush of air. God she was beautiful. He cursed himself again for not just accepting her offer of marriage then and left Itachi out of it, curse him for being a nice guy. He felt his cousin tense at his side and glanced over to see his cousin's Sharingan activate. He shook his head. Well at least he made the right choice for his cousins sake. He looked back to Sakura. But god not the right choice for his own sake he would have loved to spend his life being abused by that sexy kitten.

" Sakura Haruno are you ready to continue?" The female Elder asked as she stood again. Sakura nodded softly. The Female Elder turned to Itachi who nodded as well. She motioned for them to the front of the place the elders sat. That was where the marriage would be sealed.

Shisui stayed behind and watched as Sakura and Itachi met in the middle and he took her hand in his while looking into jade eyes. She squeezed his hand and Shisui knew neither of them would back down now. Sakura knew the importance and Itachi knew the risk.

Apparently the elders had thought of everything including rings because when the female Elder made them recite vows and that time came the fifth elder held out two rings on a pillow. Sakura's ring was red and black holding the Uchiha's crest on the inside of the band, while the ruby shone bright like Itachi's eyes. Itachi's ring was black with the Uchiha crest printed on the inside of the band.

Itachi looked nervous as he slid the ring on her finger while she looked calm. Knowing this was coming already and no doubt making her decision before this moment. She put the ring on his finger and Shisui had dreaded this moment as they were told to kiss and Shisui knew it was the first the two would ever have together. Itachi was stiff when he leaned down and Sakura didn't look worried at all she was perfectly relaxed as her lips met his. Itachi slowly relaxed as well and softened into her kiss. She pulled back and looked at the elder who nodded.

" You are now officially husband and wife. Congratulations Sakura Uchiha, we will be watching you." And then the elders left leaving Itachi and Sakura standing in a now empty room with just Shisui. The other woman who was supposed to marry Itachi obviously already gone along with the other Uchiha's who forced this upon them.

" Sakura...I'm sorry I got you into this." She placed her hand over Itachi's mouth. She looked up at him and smiled.

" It's fine Itachi, I was actually going to bring this up anyway, but I'm sure Shisui told you my own troubles." She looked to Shisui who looked away and shrugged as if avoiding her eyes. She shook her head.

" I realize that, but there were other men you could have married then me." She looked up at him with an eye brow raised.

" Are you saying you didn't want to marry me Itachi?" He looked shocked.

" Um no not at all. That is _not_ what I meant." He looked flustered now. Shisui shook his head he loved seeing his cousin happy but hated this tightening in his own chest, but hey he did his good deed for a lifetime. Next time he would dang well be selfish.

" Anyway we should tell Tsunade-sama this first then get to Mikoto and Fugaku and tell them what has happened." Sakura said lacing her hand with his, he felt a jolt go down his spine at her touch.

" I see who wears the pants in this relationship." Shisui teased. Itachi glared at his cousin, as Sakura laughed softly.

" Not at all Shisui, Itachi is my captain as well as my husband now he is my commander as he has always been. I am just helping like a good third and wife would do." Itachi smiled down at her.

" Alright your right. The Hokage first, then my parents." She nodded.

" Then Neji." Itachi tensed and looked down at her and the sudden tone. He frowned as well.

" Yes, and then the Hyuuga." He looked just as stricken. He enjoyed having Neji watch his back, his second in command and teammate. He trusted Sakura and Neji most of all. He trusted Neji to watch Sakura and his back as he slept and he knew Sakura felt the same. Yet now they wouldn't have their third member. His Second in command. She squeezed his hand.

" It will be fine I'm sure." She said hoping it would be as they transported to the Hokage tower. First things first.

**XXXXX**

**Okay truthfully who was really suspecting that to happen? Sakura and Itachi married and all that, okay the last chapter is next most likely so enjoy the ending of this fic and I hope you like it and all that. Thankx for sticking with me guys hope you liked this it took me a long time to write it after all! Lol Forgive the spelling mistakes No time to edit people.  
**

**~~Kyo~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Finally! Final chapter! Which means I can finally post this! Isn't that wonderful? YES! I am so happy I get to post this fic and see what people finally think of it and it will be finished and everything so no wait! Okay then! I shall begin the end of the story and we shall move on like that ne? Tell me what you thought of my story and hopefully the ending will be better then this random thought in my head ne? This is rated M for a reason I mean it. This is the warning!  
**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Naruto. **

**Chapter seven: (Final)**

The Hokage stared in shock. She had known Sakura would chose an Uchiha within the week to marry of course, but not that she would off and marry one now! She would have hoped to at least know and go to the wedding at least, but it seemed those blasted Uchiha Elders needed a little talking to forcing her apprentice and top Medic and Third top ANBU to marry the ANBU captain.

She supposed after hearing the story she had to say Sakura chose right as she saw fit to help her captain, but Tsunade also wondered what Sakura felt, she looked blank, fine, but Tsunade new better she was like this on missions distancing herself for the sake of a mission.

Tsunade hoped Sakura married Itachi for more then just the mission she gave her, or the fact Itachi was in trouble. Though both noble as they were it didn't make Tsunade feel better. She didn't want Sakura to be miserable.

Though Itachi himself looked a little stiff as if shell shocked perhaps. Though Tsunade had no doubt the Uchiha would take care of Sakura, she wondered if she would be happy with this life decision.

" I approve of course, If you wanted to marry Uchiha Itachi Sakura I will not object, but I will have a word with those clan Elders of yours Uchiha Itachi." Itachi nodded.

" Will you be living in the Uchiha district now Sakura?" She shook her head.

" We will remain in my house, it is much more private." Shisui blushed, Tsunade looked surprised before clearing her throat. Itachi looked down at her showing his nervous surprise. Well the Uchiha wasn't all that bad.

" Alright then I expect you to keep your duties as a Kunoichi and Medic as well then." Sakura bowed and they departed together off to the Uchiha district. Others needed to know as well.

It left Shisui with the Hokage.

" Could you perhaps keep this on the down low for now? This was sudden, this marriage." Tsunade scoffed.

" You don't have to tell me that Uchiha. I know very well how to keep a secret." Shisui nodded and left as well. Tsunade hoped Sakura knew what shes doing getting involved with Itachi this way. The Uchiha clan was relentless. She had many troubles ahead of her now.

**XXXX**

Sakura and Itachi decided to stop at home to talk together about what happened before seeing Mikoto and Fugaku. Itachi knew it was a wise thing to get collected though Sakura seemed perfectly collected and he should be as well, but he was still shocked about the whole thing. Sakura marring him, being married to her. He had wanted her for a long time, but knew that it wouldn't be worth going after when he knew Sakura would only go along with him if he wanted a relationship. She told every male who asked her hand that she wanted to focus on her work and marriage and a husband would be too much more for her with all that going on, and she did say it wouldn't be fair to said husband when she was never home.

Thus he was just a little shocked, though they were both forced, Sakura in more then one way with not only the Elders on her back but also the Hokage's mission. Now that she could stay in Konoha permanently, she had even more problems then if she just married someone else or even Gaara. Itachi would never give her up for the world not even to the Hyuuga. Not even to him. Now he really didn't have to. She was his by marriage and by loyalty he knew she would never stray, but he knew she did not feel any sort of romantic's to him. Or at least if she did she never showed it.

He would accept her hand in marriage but he wanted more from her like her heart, her soul. He wanted her to love him, he didn't want to be married to her just because they had no other choice.

Arriving back to what he supposed had always been home and now would be literally he was almost glad not to see Neji. She walked to the bedroom stripping out of the wedding dress which was beautiful on her, but he knew wasn't practical for a ninja. Couldn't be comfortable either.

He had seen her naked many times though his heart had never beat this fast before. He assumed it was because she was his wife that made his heart beat faster. He was allowed to see her in that way, were as he could not before due to her being his teammate. He felt guilty for feeling aroused now, but he knew he shouldn't though she knew marriage also meant sex. He of course would not push that but he also knew that the Elders would check on her regularly maybe even have people watch them nightly to make sure they slept together, and eventually produced more Uchiha. He winced. He shouldn't have gotten her into this.

He knew she had to sleep with men on missions it was the life of a Kunoichi of course but had she ever for the pleasure of it? He looked over at her as she pulled on clothes. He tried not to notice how smooth her skin was, or how beautiful she was. He had noticed before, he always had, but being his teammate he tried desperately not to. Now it was like his body held no restraint toward her because he knew she was his wife now. He winced at his own mind.

She was in front of him her hand against his temple when he opened his eyes. He blinked onyx eyes down at her jade.

" You shouldn't worry about whats done Itachi. I am your wife and there is no changing it. Your stuck with me for better or worse." He smiled at her humor. Though he saw the small wince she tried to keep back in that mask he helped her perfect just a little to well. Even better then his own, it seemed, she could control her emotions, her face, and body.

" I do not regret it." She said and dropped her hand to her stomach. He wondered why she did such.

" I just wish it were more time before it happened. Shisui gave me the idea to marry you to solve both our problems yesterday. I had no chance to even talk this out with you and now look." He raised his hand and touched her cheek, hating that he was so conscious of his own body now, of hers. He had slept with her close to his body just last night, he'd touched her easily but now he hesitated?

" It's alright to touch me Itachi you don't have to be nervous. I know this is new but you don't have to act differently around me. Be comfortable or this all will have been for nothing, and it will be like I'm more or less a stranger to you." He winced at that. She was right.

" The Elders will not leave you or I alone. They will expect children and they will complain if we do not..." He hesitated. She looked surprised then understanding dawned she nodded.

" I understand Itachi it will be fine. We are married so we will be married together. This is new, and I expected marriage but I never expected it so quickly. We will both deal with this together. We'll talk about the sex later though we need to get to Mikoto and Fugaku then find Neji." He tensed and looked to her. She was right. He just felt uncomfortable talking about sex with her. He didn't even want to bring it up. He didn't want to rush her into any more then he had all ready with the Elders help that is.

" About Neji." Itachi said. She looked up at him.

" I don't want him to not be here any more then you, but the Elders would love any excuse to complain and another male in my bed would give the clan a decade worth to talk about. Plus if the Hyuuga family learned about it as well they could very well be on his back in seconds. I know how that pressure feels. It would be better if for a while he stayed away, or if anything slept on the couch, if anything." She rubbed a hand over her face.

" Alright, Alright. I understand. I'm worried about him, but I'm sure he'll understand whats going on better then anyone." He nodded but wasn't so sure about that. The Hyuuga loved her like he himself did. The Hyuuga was shy though and never made a move, of course Itachi had not either but the Hyuuga wasn't one to touch with out reason and Itachi loved to touch her to comfort her, to make her smile, to hold her close with out her suspecting anything at all. Though he wondered how this whole thing would turn out with out Neji around, and Sakura being alone with he himself.

" Lets go Itachi." He nodded and took her hand she looked up at him and smirked.

**XXXX **

Mikoto was surprised when Sakura walked into her home with her fingers linked with Itachi's. Surprised but not unhappy. She was more then happy, until she saw the bands on said hand. She looked to her son's face and then Sakura's blank one and her angry grew.

" Fugaku!" She shouted at which her husband came running.

" I'm going to kill those elders! Those no good..." She grumbled into her husbands hand as he covered her mouth.

" Dear language." She glared at him.

" What's going on Itachi." His father asked just then noticing the linked hands and the wedding bands. His anger grew as well but he calmed in knowing done was done.

" Mikoto dear they can't take it back now and it's what you wanted after all Sakura as a daughter." She forced her husbands hand off her mouth and glared at him.

" True, but not this way. I didn't want them forced." Sakura chose to speak up.

" I wouldn't be too upset Mikoto-san it had to happen either way. I wasn't expecting so soon, but what's done as you say, is done." She looked to Fugaku when she said the last and he nodded.

" But..." Mikoto said looking to her new Daughter-in-law and her own son.

" Are you happy then?" Mikoto asked suddenly. Sakura looked as surprised as Itachi had ever seen her. She then smiled and he could tell it wasn't fake. She smiled brightly.

" Of course I am. I'm very lucky to have Itachi as my husband, and I'm very happy to have a wonderful family." Mikoto's eyes filled with tears while Fugaku looked away in embarrassment and Itachi was the surprised one.

" You have always been family Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled brightly as Mikoto welcomed her to the family with a huge hug.

" What!" Sasuke said coming out of his random hiding place.

" Oh Sasuke." Mikoto said surprised to see him drop from the ceiling.

" Impressive." Itachi and Sakura said together, it was impressive to be able to hide in the mist of two ANBU. He looked to the both of them and their hands.

" Why?" He asked and so Itachi started the story while Sakura left Itachi and the men to help Mikoto in the kitchen.

" I know this was forced on you and I now know why, but I also know you never really wanted to marry. Sasuke told us that. So are you scared to be married so suddenly?" She asked Sakura while they started making dinner it seemed.

" Not really. I know Itachi. We've been teammates a long time. I know he will be a fine husband, and he will treat me well." Mikoto frowned at her, she turned from her washing, to face Sakura who was chopping veggies.

" You've known him as a Shinobi Sakura-chan you have never seen him as a man." Sakura looked struck by that. Her eyes dilating. That was more then true. She had never seen them as men, though she knew they were, she never saw them as a woman would, only as a teammate would.

" Is that why you chose Shisui first?" Sakura blushed and Mikoto wondered if the girl loved Shisui as much as she blushed when ever anyone brought him up. If so she not only felt pity for her son but also Sakura and Shisui as well.

" I chose him first because you wanted more then anything for me to be an Uchiha and Shisui is the only Uchiha I knew really. Sasuke and I never got along as more then teammates, and Itachi and I are teammates. I could never see him as more then that, though I guess now I will have to." Mikoto frowned.

" Why did you chose Shisui, only because of him being the only Uchiha you knew to marry, or because you love him?" Sakura stiffened.

" I chose Shisui at first because I trusted him to tell me the truth. I trusted him to marry me if I asked to not say no, because I've always been friends with Shisui he makes me laugh as aggravating as he is." Mikoto smiled sadly at the girl. The first time she ever came close to love and she married someone else. She would probably never know she had loved Shisui and hopefully she would then learn to love Itachi.

" I don't love him." She said to Mikoto just because she felt the need to reassure the woman or maybe herself.

" Then why is the only time you react emotionally is when I mention something about Shisui?" Sakura stiffened again and Mikoto made a motion as if to say: 'See?'

" He throws me off. He can get under my skin." Mikoto smiled.

" That_ is_ love my dear." Sakura frowned deeply. Did she love Shisui? Well it wouldn't do any good anyway. He had his chance and he helped Itachi. Obviously even if she loved him which she didn't think was possible, he did not obviously love her or he would not have pushed her onto his younger cousin.

" That is just too impossible. To love anyone like that let alone someone I would rather kill then.." Sakura paused. Then marry, yet she was willing to do just that yesterday wasn't she? Mikoto hugged her close.

" I'm sorry for bringing it up my dear." Sakura was puzzled. What was going on here? She didn't love Shisui couldn't. She rather smother him with a pillow then love him. He made her laugh yes, he could make her blush yes, but he was that sort. He was like a more perverted version of Naruto just calmer and softer.

" I'm married Mikoto weather or not what you said is true, which it's not, it doesn't matter Itachi is my husband and always will be. I am loyal to him and my village." Mikoto smiled softly at her which Sakura wished she wouldn't do anymore. It was like Mikoto was pitying her.

" Sakura." Itachi peaked his head in. She looked back at him.

" We need to go do that other thing." Which meant tell Neji. She nodded and washed her hands and dried them. Mikoto gave her another hug.

" You should at least talk this out with Shisui after all he did give you to Itachi for his little cousins sake." Sakura was confused. Was Mikoto trying to get her to cheat on her husband, her own son? She shook her head and waved goodbye as she poofed away. She would also have to talk to Sasuke considering he no doubt thought she was a liar for doing as she said she wouldn't and become his sister-in-law and Itachi's wife all in all. Though she had no wish to take Sasuke's place in his parents eyes she wondered if Sasuke would see she wasn't. She doubted it.

" So _do you _love Shisui?" Itachi asked as they leapt from building to building to the Hyuuga manor. She missed a jump and stumbled falling but catching herself and they stopped on top of a roof about midway to the Hyuuga manor. She looked to him confused.

" You were listening to your mothers conversation?" She asked. He flushed just a little in embarrassment.

" Just answer it Sakura. I asked you before if you two had a relationship and you ignore me, just like Shisui did." She frowned. Shisui wouldn't say either?

" I don't know I didn't think I did. Your mother said the way I react to him is love but I doubt feeling like killing someone is the feeling of love." Itachi frowned at her.

" My mother was right you react more to Shisui then you have anyone else, why else would you react like that if not because you love him?" She frowned harder.

" Oh leave her be Itachi. If I thought there was a chance the sexy pink kitten loved me, I wouldn't have told her to marry you, or brought her to you when you were in trouble with the Elders knowing what they would force you two to do. I'm all ready regretting giving her to you." Shisui said appearing out of freaking no where no doubt following them.

" She's right I know how she is. She does want to kill me but I'm like family not a lover. Believe me if I thought I had a chance I would have taken her long ago." She blushed and scowled.

" Like that would have ever happened." She said crossing her arms under her breast. His eyes roamed her form leisurely until Itachi pulled her against him and hid her body. He glared at his cousin.

" Don't be too sure." He said and smirked at his younger cousin.

" Don't worry though Cousin, I can look but I doubt you'll like playing foursome." She looked puzzled until she remembered Neji and scowled.

" I can't believe you pervert." And she punched him in the face. He flew off the building and landed on the next crashing into the stairway there hard. She looked at Itachi innocently.

" Ready?" He shook his head smiling as he leaned down and kissed her mouth softly and quickly pulling away before he grew A) Aroused. Or B) Nervous.

She blushed for him. His heart soared and he smiled in return as they carried on to the Hyuuga compound.

**XXXX**

Though what was predicted about Neji being understanding was way off. WAY OFF.

He looked shocked then, dumbfounded, then finally hurt.

" Are you serious?" So then they had to tell their tale again and also what the Elders expected from them and how he would have to stay on the couch until the clear. Neji looked shocked they would still want him in the bed with them being married and all, but curious if he could bare to listen to them have sex right above his head as he slept on the couch.

" Alright I understand." So he was understandable somewhat.

So Neji told them he would let them have the first night as husband and wife alone while he stayed in the Hyuuga compound and then he would sleep on their couch tomorrow night. Sakura and Itachi looked almost relieved and he realized they really did what him with them. He smiled as they left.

**XXXX**

" Do you seriously think this is okay Itachi?" She asked showering while he sat right outside on the sink in nothing but a towel. He rubbed the back of his neck as the hair rose and stood on end with nervous energy. He watched her through the glass shower. He could look, she was his wife after all. He wasn't ashamed to have an erection at seeing her. Though slightly embarrassed.

" We are married but if you do not want to we can wait." She peaked out at him through the glass of the shower her hair filled with suds, and her body soaked with the water growing cold. Her nipple peaking. He cursed noticing.

" I want to..." She trailed off but she looked a little scared. He frowned, he didn't blame her he wasn't sure what to think either. He had fantasies about her and him but never had he thought it possible.

" You don't have to." He said. She smiled at him and raised an eye brow at the tented towel at his waist. He flushed just a bit.

" I said I want to." She said more confident. They had spoke for hours about sex together, and finally they made the decision to be a married couple and consummate the marriage. They spoke because they also had never kissed other then twice and Sakura had never seen him as a lover. So this was new to both them and yet Itachi knew he had to be the most nervous one here. Sadly he figured that would be Sakura but if she was, she hid it well.

She rinsed off and stepped out of the shower drying off and then walking right into his arms. She was warm and soft and he was hard against her stomach. She blushed for him again. She rose her eyes from his chest and looked into scarlet of his Sharingan knowing they activated by emotions and will. Lust happened to be of the emotions to trigger them it seemed though she didn't mind.

His mouth met hers in a kiss that was gentle and hesitant and first but turned deeper and hotter as time passed, of course they broke to breathe.

" Are you ready to face the audience?" He asked. She blushed but nodded. She showed her emotions more to him now as his wife. He started to notice it when they were alone together. They both knew there would be more then just the Elder spies watching, anyone who knew most likely was watching including Shisui, Neji, and Mikoto. Sakura's ears burned at the thought of Mikoto watching her have sex with her son.

" Itachi this is weird." She said as they readied to go to the bedroom and have all eyes on them. Talk about performance anxiety.

" I know." He kissed her again as they walked out of the bathroom together. He pulled her into the room and into his arms in front of the window. If they wanted proof he would give them it. It only had to be this one time for now, and Sakura agreed, even if he didn't like showing this moment to any other.

**XXXX**

" Shisui why are you here?" Neji asked blushing as the male landed in the tree next to him as they peered through the window. Mikoto was already climbing the tree as they spoke.

" Isn't is obvious? He loves Sakura and he's a pervert." Mikoto said settling herself in for the show as well as the ANBU at their back. The ANBU where there as spies for the Uchiha Elders. All the ANBU at their backs were Uchiha.

" Why are you here then?" Neji asked Mikoto who blushed with a smile.

" Why not?" Shisui wondered often why his aunt married his uncle, though now he realized Fugaku was the only one to tame her. He shook his head.

" What about you Hyuuga?" Shisui asked not even mentioning the ANBU at their back the Uchiha working for the Elders.

" Because they're my friends." Neji said blushing. Shisui elbowed him in the ribs.

" Admit it you just want to see Sakura and you might even like seeing them have sex. Pervert." Shisui said smirking as he teased the Hyuuga who blushed harder. Mikoto chuckled and then they all fell silent as Sakura and Itachi came out of the bathroom.

Shisui took in this sight as he hated seeing his cousin naked with her only separated by the towel he wore around his waist. He however enjoyed and took in all he could of her body. A body that could have been his. He blushed and cursed himself for giving her to his cousin.

**XXXX ( Lemon alert )XXXX**

Sakura's face burned as Itachi's tongue invaded her mouth. He held her tight to his body so she could feel his arousal thick against her stomach. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as he kissed her thoroughly. She felt her ears burn. She had never felt this hot, this scolding when she was on missions having sex, maybe it was like this because it was Itachi, or maybe because she allowed herself to _feel._

Itachi wanted the first time to be slow and... detailed, but he knew that he couldn't allow those people to see that, he wanted to be alone then. So he would have to live with hard and fast. He hands were pressing her closer but she suddenly pulled back standing alone naked in all her glory. Her hair wet from the shower, but her body flushed with desire, he hoped it was desire anyway.

She suddenly ripped the towel off his waist and took in the sight of him long, hard, and twitching. He wanted to feel embarrassed but he only felt the love and desire he felt for her. He pulled her against him and hissed out as his erection touched her flesh she was scolding hot. She understood as well as he did this was supposed to be fast. She jumped up suddenly taking him by surprise as she hopped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist. He was not only closer to her mouth but also her core as well.

His tongue battled with hers as his hands sank into the flesh of her bottom. She moaned into his mouth and he groaned. She was his. His at last! His hand slid between them to feel her. She jerked as she was touched and he removed his mouth as she moaned for him. He had to admit that was the most arousing thing he had ever heard. She was wet enough to be entered now.

She looked over Itachi's shoulder and right to the party outside their window. She had forgotten about them. How embarrassing. She had never felt like this with anyone.

She bit his neck and he gasped in surprise. She wanted him to hurry. He understood. He positioned himself and slowly lifted her to slid down onto that hard staff. As the tip entered her her body trembled and he hissed. She jerked and he lost his grip and she slid down hard encasing him inside her. He let out a shallow breath as she buried her head in his neck. He licked the shell of her ear and her body shook as he backed them to the bed. He was the one to fall on his back on the bed with her on top of him. He grunted as she shifted her hips and she went perfectly still.

His Sharingan burned into her jade eyed as they took shallow quick breaths together. Then his hands found her hips and he rocked her forward.

**XXXX**

Neji frankly couldn't believe he was hard from watching this, though they were both his friends, they were both married, still he couldn't believe this was turning him on this much.

Shisui's face flared red. That blasted cousin of his. Taking her so fast and hard like he always wanted to. He had expected to be aroused from seeing Sakura, but not from seeing his cousin take her. He cursed softly making Mikoto look at him with a smile.

" Shisui naughty boy." He glared at her as she grinned and turned back to the 'show.'

The first time she moaned he about spilled himself in his pants, the second time she moaned he was almost ready to leave just not to make a fool of himself, and then when his cousin grunted he decided to stay out of the humor of seeing his cousin lose control though he couldn't be blamed for that.

**XXXX ALERT AGAIN XXX**

Her back arched as his one hand found her breast to pinch the budded peak there. She gasped as she rode him. He grunted squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure flashed like white light behind his eyes. It felt so good. He had never felt so good. Never.

She began to thrust down hard on him until her breasts bounced along with her, which was one of the most erotic sights. He felt himself nearing his climax and knew she wasn't yet there. He reached between them and pressed and finger right above where he entered her, she jerked and moaned for him more. Finally she shouted his name and her walls clenched and pulsed around him milking him as he came inside. He said her name as he cimaxed and she dug her nails into his arms. His Sharingan spun as he looked up into her hazed jade eyes.

**XXXX**

Neji was shamed to say he actually came in his pants like some perverted teenage boy, he looked over at Shisui and saw he wasn't the only one at least. Mikoto giggled as she climbed down from the tree. What a perverted mother she was. He would hate for her to be his mum.

**XXXX**

A few weeks later the village knew of Itachi and Sakura's marriage. And Naruto frankly had a cow. The Elders continued to watch them but every ANBU sent to watch them at night came back never wanting to again in some of becoming aroused and Neji had finally been able to sleep in the bed again though awkward at first it was better like before. Of course now he knew when to leave because the two wanted alone time, and he would sleep on the couch and try not get aroused by Sakura's throaty moans.

Temari and Shika were on their honeymoon in Suna and the Kaze found a bride. A medic Sakura recommended and Gaara later thanked her for.

Sakura over all was happy she married Itachi and even decided she did love him which she then told him and he kissed her and said she better love him. She hit him for that, but when he said he loved her as well she forgave him. Sarcastic little jerk.

Sakura couldn't believe it had only taken one week to not only get married but also fall in love.

**XXXX**

**Okay I have to say this ended differently then I wanted and the Lemon was not a part of plan but you guys don't get lemons from me often if at all so I figured why not once? I also realize this chapter was PWP and Perverted as heck which is also something I didn't expect from this story lol. So tell me what you thought guys and if you expected all this to happen like I obviously didn't XD I have a sort of addition to this fic, a whats next type of thing so you guys tell me if you want it up to read or not either way this fic is done so if you want a little more info of their life after this then review and tell me if not I'm not posting it. Tell me now or forever hold your peace ne?  
**

**~~Kyo~~**


	8. Bonus Chapter!

**Okay honestly I thought the story to be finished but here I am writing just a bit more, why you may ask? Because I didn't like how I left stuff out of the ending and instead of make it ten pages more I decided to test out writing one more chapter instead to maybe squish my desire to write more in this story lol. So you'll have to tell me guys ( girls) if you liked this last chapter included or thought I should just have stuck to the last chapter previous this one. By the way I still can't believe I'm actually posting the lemon last chapter. It made my ears burn writing it. '**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but seriously though, have you ever actually seen someone claim to actually own Naruto on here? No thought not lol. **

**Chapter eight: ( Bonus )**

Shisui perched himself right outside of the window as the pink haired beauty walked from the bathroom, clad in nothing but that small thin bath towel. He groaned low in his throat. Oh he regretted giving her to Itachi he really did. He had never thought he would regret it this much though.

Every night he thought back on his decision. If he hadn't given Sakura to Itachi, then Itachi would be married to some strange woman who neither of them knew, and would most likely be a blank shell, which would never have been good for him or his wife, and frankly in the long haul, the Uchiha clan, if Itachi was indeed to become clan head.

Though with the thought of the bad came the good, of Sakura being his wife not Itachi's. He thought to how much pleasure he would get in seeing her face as she climaxed with him plunging inside her. He thought of their green eyed children, with his hair and her smile. He thought of that blush he could almost always get out of her, and that smile brilliantly directed at him in public and private. He thought on love. How she would love him back and tell him so. His chest contracted painfully.

He ran a hand over his face in stress. He watched the pink toweled girl brush out her long hair first of all then walk to her closet to dress. She came out of the walk fully dressed to Shisui's displeasure, but he knew she knew, he was there. She walked to the window and opened it with out ever looking at him. She then began to tie her hair back as she started to ready for her hospital shift. Itachi hadn't been home last night due to a mission he was directed to.

Neji had been asleep on the couch not wanting to cause problems for anyone by sleeping with her in bed, or start unnecessary rumors if they'd been seen. Shisui had watched her all night keeping her safe in his own way. She had laid in bed for a long time staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed over her stomach.

She had been married to his cousin for a little over six weeks now. The entire village now knew of the marriage, and most of them happy for the two. Though almost all of her friends from rookie 12 were shocked.

She had just finally patched things up with Sasuke and his emotional problems. She was spending more time with her brother-in-law and Shisui was glad not because Sasuke was happy, but because having Sasuke approve of her in his family made Sakura relax fully. Shisui hated seeing that strain Sasuke put on her by not excepting her into his family. Shisui was glad however that they finally made up their differences. As long as she was happy everyone else was happy. Shisui himself had tried very hard to stay away from her, not because he wanted to, but because in the long run it was better for all of them himself included. He loved Sakura, and he did even though he had to give her to his cousin.

He didn't want her to accidentally see the pain he felt cross his face, or make her worry, or sad, or anything negative. He wished her and Itachi the best, he just wished sometimes it was him not his cousin, though he knew he had to move on.

There was no helping what was done now, and to constantly put more strain on her by simply not coming around to visit her much anymore was affecting her. He could see the dark rings forming under her eyes and wondered if it was the pressure from not only the Uchiha clan, but also her missions, her work at the hospital, the strain between her and Shisui himself, and Itachi being gone a lot.

He is ANBU captain and even though Neji Hyuuga took a lot of the work instead for his captain's sake, Itachi still got long missions that could last weeks if not months. He knew Sakura had trouble sleeping ever since she became ANBU and ever since her parents died.

Who knew what she slept thinking. Did she dream of the ones she lost in the hospital? The team members she lost on missions? The blood and death that is a Shinobi's life? Did she dream of her parents death? Or was it simply she was such a good Kunoichi that she couldn't sleep deeply with out someone else to watch her back?

Whatever the reason she wasn't getting much sleep, and Shisui knew the stress was getting to her. She knew getting into this would only cause a large pressure from the Uchiha Elders. They want Itachi to be head of the clan and they want at least one heir before that happens.

The Uchiha Elders complained that Mikoto was pregnant with Itachi at such a young age while Itachi was way past the marriage age, and Sakura was past it as well. So not even having children after even half a year of marriage was to the Elders, outrageous.

Shisui didn't think being pregnant was going to help her stress level any. This was one of the reason he knew she didn't want to be married. She was too valuable to Konoha to be home pregnant while forcing others to do her work. Her work at the hospital would have to be taken over because she very well couldn't work using her chakra and risk hurting the child. Her work as an ANBU because she also couldn't risk being injured during a mission and killing the child.

That was over all a lot of work for one person, though Sakura handled it with out complaint. He would hate to think how bad the village would be with Sakura not doing her work. Though he was sure she would do it if given the choice anytime.

Shisui jumped in through the opened window she left that way for him. He didn't sit next to her, but kept his back to the window, as she sat on the bed facing her bathroom which wasn't facing him or the window so her back was to him. She had her long hair braided now and was tying a band around it to keep it in place. Her white lab coat next to her on the bed. She was in black and red, Itachi's favorite colors as well as hers. She stood and pulled the white thin coat over her as it fell down past her knees.

When she turned he could see the black shirt strain over her breast as if they had grown since he had last seen her. He swallowed hard. Her eyes were jade green but tired around the edges, exhausted almost.

" It's been a while Shi-chan." He flushed faintly in pleasure at the nickname, though almost winced at the knowledge she knew. She knew he had been avoiding her on purpose. She tugged on the color of the white lab coat.

" Come on Shisui you can treat me to breakfast before my shift." He smiled faintly and followed her down the stars of her and Itachi's house. It was funny he had never been inside said house before. He took in the sights while he could before they left out the front door.

They decided breakfast would be nice at the same place they had had a meal together at while discussing possible marriage mates for Sakura herself. She chose the place not him. After they ordered their food and and the tea came back leaving them alone, she spoke.

" So tell me Shisui did we have something together before I married Itachi?" He choked on his tea but didn't drop it thankfully like last time. He looked up at her while he tried to calm his lungs and the intake of liquid. He stared into her tired eyes and saw a question. She doubted herself. Did Mikoto really say something all those weeks ago that put the thought in her mind that she might feel something else other then a killing intent toward him?

He watched her watch him for a very long time, or at least what seemed like it. His onyx eyes looked away from her jade then back, as he readied to speak.

" Why ask this now?" He wondered. She looked away this time to look at something outside that he couldn't obviously see, because it was in her mind alone. She smiled faintly.

" Curious." He frowned at her. She still didn't look at him though there was some sort of look on her face. Uncertainty perhaps.

" Sakura I know you love Itachi, you don't have to do this. We both know." She did look at him then the uncertainty turning to pain. He winced.

" Sexy kitten I swear if I had thought there was any way you loved me I would never have let you go." She stared into his onyx eyes as if searching for the answers. She sighed and ran a hand over her face, a habit she picked up from Hyuuga Neji and Itachi.

" I love you Sakura nothing will change that, but I know the circumstances." She frowned sadly. He smiled sweetly.

" Though you think I might talk Itachi into a threesome?" She choked and laughed. She smiled brightly at him, his chest clenched down on his heart but not in pain. He loved when she smiled at him like that. Itachi never quite got the same smile, and Shisui felt like that brilliant smile was for him only.

" I think he would first have a foursome then threesome." He looked at her confused before she raised an eyebrow and he remembered the Hyuuga. He smiled.

" Hey whatever gets me closer to you sexy pink kitten." She grinned at him, but didn't punch him like he thought she would. She touched his hand quickly, but softly, and smiled then looked away with that same amused smile. He smiled in return. It was good to be with her like this even if he wasn't with her like he wanted to be. He was glad to see her happy, and happy to know he could still get the same reactions and smiles from her. Smiles made only for him.

**XXXXxxXXXX**

Sasuke tripped when someone shouted: 'Little brother Sasu. ' He turned to see Sakura leaning against a tree just outside the training grounds he was currently training in alone. He blushed faintly at the new nickname she had started calling him a week or so ago. He understood she was lonely with out his Nii-san there but what could he do, Itachi was ANBU captain. It was only normal he worked a lot, besides Sakura worked almost as much and would get more missions if she wasn't so valued at the hospital.

He raised an eye brow at her in question blush lingering. She smiled at him sweetly. He had to say having Sakura as his sister-in-law wasn't so bad. She had promised not to take his parents favor, and truthfully since Sakura and his brother married Itachi wasn't around so much and his parents had been showing ever more so favor to him. He didn't mind Sakura being around much anymore she was starting to grow on him.

He enjoyed her company more so now then he ever had, and it only took her marrying his brother to get that far. Which sort of said something, but Sasuke figured if she was ANBU's third, and his brother saw her as an equal then she had to be as strong as everyone said even though he had truthfully never saw her in action fight wise. She had been given a new team before he could go on a mission with her to see how her training with the Hokage paid off. She was the best medic in all the Shinobi world that was for sure.

" I won't be able to make dinner tonight can you tell your mum for me?" Sasuke nodded though curious as to why she couldn't make it. She smiled at him again.

" I have to go to take care of a stubborn patient tonight." He nodded. She waved and walked away obviously done talking. She wasn't one to waste words when no need be.

**XXXXX**

A few days later Itachi was coming home. He had been on a mission for a month now. She readied for his arrival home, ready to rush to the hospital if he needed care. She paced her house waiting and waiting until finally someone walked in. Itachi looked surprised to be pounced on the second he walked through his front door. Sakura's warm body and familiar scent calmed his tensed and sore muscles. He was tired of having to leave Sakura by herself like this. She kissed his mouth and he swooped her up to hug her closer.

His breath let out in a soft groan. He smiled against her mouth.

" I missed you cherry blossom." She grinned.

" I missed you too."

**XXXXX**

The next mission was almost right after the other and was supposed to last yet another month. The Uchiha Elders complained that if Itachi wasn't home with his wife how was their to be heirs? Tsunade refused to make Sakura go on a mission when she needed her desperately here. Spring was upon them and also a lot of childbirths in the village needed all the medic's available.

It was during her sift at the hospital that they started noticing something wrong with Sakura. She was more angry then usual though many people put it off as nothing more then stress, or anger at her husband having to leave so much on missions and barely spending time with her. Though her moods weren't any indication to what she felt inwardly.

Tsunade had began to worry when her top medic didn't show up for a shift, thus she sent someone over personally to check on her, she couldn't have her top medic sick, or exhausted. She sent over Kakashi who happened to be in her office when she found out Sakura had never arrived for her shift. Kakashi gladly volunteered to check on her. Thus he went to her house and knocked with no answer. He walked in calling out to her with no answer.

When he finally found her worry grew in his gut, at the sight of her hunched over the bathroom toilet. She didn't even look up to see him, she just let her head rest on the seat. She looked rough for wear and green around the edges.

" Sakura whats wrong?" She upchucked and then wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, stood with knees shaking under her weight, and washed her face, hands, and mouth out, then brushed her teeth and sighed as she faced Kakashi.

" Just morning sickness." He paused for a long time staring at her then promptly fainted. Sakura gasped.

" KAKASHI!" She shouted, and he heard nothing more.

When he awoke it was on her couch with a cold rag on his head. He pulled the rag off and sat up feeling a bump on the back of his head and wondering how he got it. Sakura walked in and it all came back. He stared at her in shock as she walked in with a glass of water and a few pills to dim the pain of the bump and his headache. He must have hit his head when passing out.

He watched her for a long time eying her not even slightly rounded stomach. He frowned at it a long time. She covered it with her arms, feeling self-conscious in a way.

" How long are you along?" He asked with a rough voice that sounded like he forced it out rather then simply spoke it. She frowned and looked down at her stomach and blushed softly.

" A month and a half." She said looking everywhere but him. He blushed faintly under his mask feeling unsure, but proud none the less. His little student was faintly growing into motherhood. He couldn't wait to see Sakura's children. He hoped they looked more like Sakura and her beautiful self, though to look like Itachi wouldn't be so bad as long as they didn't inherit that sourpuss look. **( XD)**

" You should have said something to someone." He said touching her shoulder as he stood. She looked up into his lone eye with her wide jade green. She looked so scared it tightened his chest and closed his throat.

" I've seen woman give birth, I've delivered babies, I know the symptoms and what happens, but I can't shake the fear Kakashi-sensei." He tugged her in and hugged her as tears filled her eyes.

" Don't worry Sakura." He said against her sweetly scented hair. He petted said hair as if it were a living thing, it was warm and soft enough to be. He felt touched that she called him sensei even though it had been a long time since then. It made him think back to that little girl who wanted nothing more then to become strong so she wouldn't have to be protected but to protect. To save lives, and not have to watch the backs of her teammates as they walked ahead further and further in life while she stayed glued to one spot afraid to leave her bubble.

Oh how she had grown since then, bypassing both her old teammates and being third in command of ANBU and also becoming married first, and even having a child first, well Sasuke and Naruto couldn't give birth but they could have children by marring a nice girl. He was proud that she was making this step in life. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

" Your going to tell Itachi when he returns?" He asked. She nodded into his chest. He smiled. He couldn't wait to tell the world about this, but he would wait until she told Itachi it wouldn't be good to hear this news from someone else.

**XXXX**

By the time Itachi returned Sakura was starting to show, just a little bump in her stomach but one that if you knew what to look for was obvious. Sakura was overly careful when anyone hugged her though she knew it wasn't like she had to be. She was protective of her unborn child, her first child with Itachi. The first to be born to her and her husband. She was nervous to tell him, but knew she shouldn't be. She just wondered how he would react.

Itachi kissed her softly when he returned home to her waiting for him. He pressed her against him but frowned against her mouth pulled her away and touched her stomach. He looked into her jade eyes and tensed. He had felt that little bump, she was surprised she didn't have to even say anything but with Itachi he knew every inch of her including what he body felt like against his own.

" Almost two months." She said looking into onyx eyes. He looked shocked, and she wondered if he would pass out as well, but he suddenly moved and she was air born in his arms being hugged tightly. Tears brushed her eyelashes, she was glad he reacted that way. Now to tell everyone else including the Elders who would no doubt finally leave them be for a while, and Mikoto and Fugaku who would be as surprised and hopefully as excited as she and Itachi were.

**XXXXX**

**A few years later...**

" Mummy!" Sakura little raven haired son said. He looked just like his father with his hair, his eyes, his nose, and his mouth. Sakura had laughed when her son first gave someone the same glare as his father. He was much like his da but he was attached to her by choice. He loved his mum more then he loved anyone else, though his father was a close second. Mikoto had been over joyed for a grandchild, and Fugaku was excited it was a boy, the Elders finally left them alone since they got their heir. Though Sakura had two other children, twins, a daughter with her father's eyes but her hair, and just as beautiful as her son, and another son with her eyes and her fathers hair. Itachi was some what glad none of his sons inherited their mothers pink hair, how much he would be teased in life had they got it, but their daughter had it and he was fine by that. He loved Sakura's cherry blossom pink locks. He was also happy to see at least one of his children have Sakura's eyes. That beautiful jade green. He was proud of Sakura for baring so many beautiful children.

" Haru what have I told you, don't run in the house." Sakura scolded as Naruto laughed at her second son on his lap. His green eyes watching Naruto as he told him a joke the boy no doubt couldn't understand but he laughed with Naruto regardless. Her first born was already three years old and her two other children were two. To say she had her hands full with work at the hospital, and Itachi sometimes being gone on missions for months at a time, would be saying the least. Thankfully she had friends who would come over and help including Naruto, Hinata, Mikoto, Temari, Shikamaru who enjoyed teaching her enigma of a first born son to play shogi.

Ino, and Chouji came over as well, Kiba, Shino, and others. Neji loved the children and the children loved him to death. He was the main one who watched her children when she needed someone, though he enjoyed it. He loved Sakura's children and Itachi's children as if they were his own.

Sakura's daughter Yuki had already activated her Sharingan at such a young age with shocked Itachi and his family, while Sakura was just plain proud of her daughter showing such talent before even her brothers which went to prove the woman from Sakura would be strong. Her Son named after Itachi who they called: Chi had already started to show his mothers fabulous chakra control and actually her inhuman strength as well. He broke a table or two. It just went to prove that Sakura and Itachi children would eventually be the best in the village.

Sakura and Itachi were the perfect match after all, with three children and who knew if more were on their way, the Elders couldn't complain and Sakura had never been happier.

Sasuke smiled down at Yuki in his arms. The little girl bright pink hair with eyes like his own was beautiful with a smile to kill for. He just knew she would be the treasure of the Uchiha clan for years to come.

Shisui walked into the house as Sakura answered the door. He kissed her cheek making Chi and Haru glare at him with identical Itachi Uchiha glares, making Shisui smile brightly in amusement. He knew Sakura's children would be beautiful like her.

" How are you today sexy kitten?" he asked with a lewd smile. She blushed and grinned, flashing him that smile just for him.

" Just fine Shi-chan. Haru and Chi really don't like you, around me." She said stating the obvious as both sons glared daggers at him. He grinned.

" They reminds me so much of Itachi it's not funny." He said with a grin. She smiled back.

" Yuki on the other hand is just as beautiful as her mother." Yuki grinned at him as she held her hands up to him. He grinned and took her from Sasuke's lap. " Uncle Shi-chan!" Yuki said into his neck. He laughed at her mothers dirty look.

" I promise not to take your cute little daughter." He said with a grin at her. Sakura eyed him with a small smile.

" So Itachi's coming back tonight right?" She smiled and nodded.

" He said tonight." She agreed.

" Hard to believe this could have all been mine." She smiled brighter at him.

" Yes, but I'm sure my children are more beautiful now as Itachi as their father then with you." He touched his heart with one hand while holding Yuki with the other a wounded expression in play.

" That hurt Sakura. It's funny that you only had a week in the beginning and look where it got you. Are you glad for that mission Sexy pink kitten?" She nodded. She walked up and took Yuki from his arms kissing her forehead.

" I am very happy for that mission, and for you. If it wasn't for you then this wouldn't have been possible Shi-chan." He shook his head with a small smile.

" Don't thank me Sexy kitten if I could redo it I wouldn't have said Itachi as a suggestion." She kissed his cheek this time.

" I know but I'm glad you did."

" So am I." Itachi's voice made Shisui stiffen. Sakura gasped and turned to see her husband. She ran into his arms with their daughter still in arms as well, so she was squished between mother and father.

" Itachi your home." Sakura kissed him long and hard, after of course releasing their poor daughter to go play with her Uncle Sasu-kun.

" I'm home." He said against her mouth, and he couldn't be happier with the decisions made.

" Shisui don't you think it's time to settle down?" Itachi teased. Shisui made a face.

" And miss your life, nope." He said grinning at Itachi's sudden frown. Sakura laughed softly.

" Time flies doesn't it?" Itachi asked looking to his three children playing among her friends, and his cousin and brother. She smiled.

" I wouldn't say that. Though our life began together within one week." He chuckled.

" True, but what a long week it was." She laughed.

**XXXX**

**Okay this wasn't what I had planned on but it works out fine as it it. I really never planned on having Shisui a somewhat love interest, or having so much of him in this fic, but it is my first time writing him, so maybe I'm just catching up with his character for as many fic's I've written. So sorry if this was random or pointless I just wanted to have a few scenes after the last chapter to show how their life ended up. Well hope you at least read this bonus chapter though you don't have to like it lol. Well Review and hope you liked the fic!**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
